¿cambio de vida?
by AnahiPG
Summary: Harry nunca pensó que desear que Snape fuera bueno le trajera tantos problemas y tantas cosas buenas en su vida, ahora él es Harry Snape y Hermione es Potter, ¿Diferentes situaciones podrán tener el mismo resultado?
1. Chapter 1

=Mi mundo, Mi porque y Mi poción=

=Mi mundo, Mi porque y Mi poción=

"_Mucho es poco para nuestro Héroe y salvador, el niño que vivió tiene todo a su favor, después de vencer al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, todo lo que cualquier persona sueña cae a sus pies con una facilidad increíble; reconocido en todo el mundo mágico, como el Salvador, nuestro héroe se encuentra terminando el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería, junto con sus amigos y su adorable novia (la cual tengo el grandioso honor de conocer) a nuestro querido Harry le llego otra sorpresa mas… si mis queridos lectores Harry Potter ha sido invitado por la academia de Aurores a formar parte de ellos y no de cualquier grupo si no del mejor grupo de la elite de los aurores Harry Potter y sus amigos fueron "Miembros de honor", para formar parte de ellos, cosa que no a cualquier mago le ofrecen, "es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida." Me aseguro mi íntimo amigo Harry la __última vez que tuve la fortuna de verlo._

_Si mis queridos lectores yo les aseguro que cada vez que veo los ojos verdes de Harry veo la felicidad reflejada en sus ojos"_

-Harry Potter no es más que otra persona miserable en el mundo-dijo un pelinegro, con ojos verdes y con una cicatriz que lo diferenciaba de muchos, y que lo marcaba como un Héroe- son tonterías. Dijo para él ya que la sala común a esa hora estaba vacía, y acto seguido aventó el periódico con el titular "El Diario De Potter" a la chimenea para ver como una imagen de el, en el periódico le devolvía la mirada mientras se consumía lentamente en las llamas- igual que yo –dijo con ironía.

Si aunque Harry Potter tenia que ser la persona mas feliz del mundo tanto muggle como mágico, no lo era ya que nada era igual, si sabia que aunque derroto a Voldemort nada de lo que había perdido cambiaria, nada de lo que ya no tenia regresaría, no esperaba que al ver el cuerpo tendido de Voldemort sus padre, Albus, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin y todos a los que ya había perdido regresaran, no era ingenuo, lo perdido, esta perdido y nunca regresara, pero tampoco imagino que su vida seria aun miserable, estaban a tres mese de lo sucedido y todavía todo estaba tan fresco en su memoria, como si hubiese sido esa misma noche, las preguntas invadían su cabeza… muchos "¿Qué hubiese pasado si… ?" Si tantas cosas si…: el no hubiese sido el elegido, si sus padres o Albus estuvieran vivos, con él, si muchas cosas, estaba en metido en sus "hubieras" que en uno de esos, se le escapo uno raro hasta para él… _**¿que hubiese pasado si Snape desde un principio fuera bueno? **_ En el momento en que esa idea cruzo su cabeza se rió de lo lindo, sabia que tenia imaginación, pero no sabia que estaba loca, pero era inevitable, últimamente ese tipo de pensamientos no salían de su cabeza, era todo raro, él sabia que Snape nunca lo quiso, lo tenia muy en cuenta, pero cuando se ponía a pensar en el amor que le tuvo Snape a su madre, vivir casi toda la vida enamorado de ella, y seguir amándola hasta el punto de cuidar del hijo de ella y del que se la arrebato, Harry amaba a su padre sobre todas las cosas pero no podía negar, que trato mal a Snape, no lo podía evitar le arrebato al amor de su vida y a su mejor amiga, lo que Snape pudo a ver tenido si "hubiese sido bueno"

Harry se recostó en el sofá de la sala común, como otras tantas noches de desvelo, ya eran casi las 3 de la madrugada y no dormía, no faltaba mucho para que Hermione bajara, lo viera y lo regañase por estar despierto tan tarde en día de escuela, para luego platicar un rato con él, escucharlo como siempre, platicar era lo que hacían y lo hacia feliz, y después de estar un rato platicando, lo mandaría a dormir, esa era su rutina nocturna desde que entraron a Hogwarts y le encantaba.

"todo acabo" eso fue lo que le dijo Mione cuando ella corría hacia él para abrazarlo y festejar que había ganado, lo sabia, todo acabo pero nadie ni nada le regresaba lo que perdió en el camino y no es que todo lo mirara del lado negativo, o lo tomara del lado feo, siendo que su vida había mejorado considerando todo lo de antes, pero en ese momento todo giraba en torno a eso, todos esos recuerdos de la guerra, todas las perdidas, todo lo que había pasado en ese castillo no hace mas de 6 meses, pero al principio todo era espectacular, todo era felicidad… "todo acabo" desde esa frase comenzo otro mundo para él, sus amigos y a toda persona importante en su vida estaban alli para apoyarlo en todo, para darle todo, después de celebrar y lamentar las perdidas, vinieron las explicaciones pero después de eso ya todo era normal, relativamente hablando, tenia el tiempo para planear una vida, una vida futura, era la primera vez que podía hacer eso, planes futuros sin el temor que muriera, o por el miedo a no poder lograr nada de eso, se encontraba en la nube 99,lo primero que hizo con su nueva vida fue irse con Hermione, Ron, Luna Gin, Neville todos sus amigos que lo apoyaron siempre, de vacaciones, divertirse y disfrutarlos, en especial a los dos primeros, después de esa gran aventura, tendría que regresar al mundo mágico, donde era realmente feliz. 

Regresando al mundo y luego de vivir unas vacaciones que estaba seguro recordaría toda su vida, decidió arreglar todo lo que le faltaba componer en su nueva vida de ensueño, ya no podía vivir con sus tíos, necesitaba casa, y aunque los Weasley le dijeron que podía quedarse en la madriguera, el prefirió no hacerlo pero agradeció el gesto, y con eso empezó la búsqueda de un nuevo hogar, encontrando un departamento, ni muy lujoso pero nada despreciable, comprar muebles no fue divertido, si no lo que le sigue, la mudanza, la fiesta de inauguración, y mejor aun su fiesta de cumpleaños no tenían igual, todo lo que pasa esos meses, era todo como él siempre quiso. Sus regalos de el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, todo, Hermione le regalo una nueva lechuza, a la cual llamo Gusy.

-no es del mismo color, ni su nombre es Hedwig, porque no podrá reemplazar su historia, pero puede crear una nueva contigo.- le dijo Mione

Él le agradeció el gesto ya que desde todo lo pasado no se atrevía a comprar una nueva, sentía mal de solo imaginárselo, pero que se la regalara Mione era una cosa muy diferente, Ron le dio una dotación "Jumbo" de productos Weasley, ya que desde la perdida de Fred, George le dio una oportunidad en la gran empresa Weasley, y recibió mas regalos una planta de Neville, un amuleto de Luna, y un montón mas de desconocidos, pero el que mas le gusto fue el "si" que le dio su novia Ginny, ya que ese mismo día había decidido volver con ella.

Harry y los Weasley se seguirían viendo pero Mione tenia que regresar con su familia muggle, pero no sin hacerles prometer que le escribirían pronto y mucho y en especial a su novio, Ron, estos tampoco llevaban mucho pero algo era claro se veían felices después de tanto tiempo queriéndolo al fin lo habían logrado. Así que cuando Harry y Ron fueron a dejar a Mione a su casa Harry le dio una sorpresa… 

- te espero el primero de Septiembre en el anden 9 ¾ - le dijo Harry a Mione y acto seguido tenia a Hermione en sus brazos abrazándolo y diciéndole gracias.

- ¿porque?-pregunto Ron despistado

-porque regresamos a Hogwarts- le contesto Harry aun con Mione en brazos.

Las últimas cosas que hicieron antes de entrar a Hogwarts fueron dos: una ir al bautizo del pequeño Ted Lupin Tonks, que por ser día especial tenía el cabello verde. Y la otra fue el ir a comprar las cosas para su último año y contarse las nuevas buenas, como que Harry y Hermione habían sido escogidos como premios anuales de Gryffindor, que el trío dorado tenia mas premios por servir al colegio, y lo mejor de todo era que Hogwarts ya estaba lista para servir a los alumnos, ya estaba reconstruida y estaba lista después de todo lo que había pasado.

Otra sorpresa agradable fue que Ginny y Luna también cursarían séptimo, pero a todos los que cursaron mientras Snape era director tendrían unas clases el fin de semana para recuperar lo que perdieron, ya sea por no que no terminaron el curso, por secuestro o simplemente porque no era el estilo de Albus, era eso o repetir curso, como paso con todos los que no asistieron por una u otra razón, pero lo malo era que no compartirían clases con Harry, Hermione ni Ron ya que según Hermione era algo así como un séptimo "B" como en las escuelas muggles.

Así fue antes de todo, antes de lo que Harry llamo "su locura" todo era perfecto, creyó estar a salvo, pero todo cambio, Harry sabia que algo podía pasar… pero se engaño, en el instante en que entro a Hogwarts recuerdos invadieron su mente y todo empezó cuando dio una entrevista sobre, "_la verdad de Severus Snape por Harry Potter_" que salio publicada primero en el quisquilloso para después salir en todos los periódicos del mundo mágico, y desde ese momento todo su martirio comenzó, fue hasta cuando la relación con Gin fallo, falta de tiempo, cambios en la personalidad de ella, el que no entendiera el porque de Harry, por lo que estaba pasando, así que decidieron terminar esperando no hacerlo mal y continuar con la amistad, cosa que era difícil pero lo estaban logrando, pero para colmo hasta Ron y Hermione tenían problemas, aunque literalmente no tenían problema, solo que su trato volvió a ser solo de amigos, mejor que antes, pero ya no se trataban como novios, Hermione le dedicaba mucho tiempo a los estudios y a Harry, que para sorpresa a Ron ya no le molestaba mucho, no cabía duda estaba madurando, y él pues con los entrenamientos y todo estaban en la misma, pero aunque eso fuera mal, era bueno ya que esa relación aunque ya estuviese dando lo ultimo, les había cambiado la vida, los dos ya no eran, tan enojones, despistados, se querían mas, según Harry era que aunque seguían sintiendo cariño ya solo estaba ese amor amistosos, pero ninguno se atrevía admitirlo, los dos querían cortar pero no sabían como lo tomaría el otro, cuando Ron se lo contó a Harry a este le dio tal ataque de risa, que Ron no aguanto y le puso un golpe ligero, preguntándole el porque de tanta risa, pero Harry no sabia como decirle que entre una de las tantas platicas nocturnas con Hermione le había dicho exactamente lo mismo, y aunque él les dijera que estaba seguro que su amistad no se rompería por algo como eso y que lo hicieran ellos no lo hacían. 

Harry salio de la dimensión de los recuerdos y se estiro en el sofá, tenia que dejar de pensar por unos minutos, como le gustaría un pensadero para vaciar su mente y todos esos recuerdos que no lo dejaban dormir.

- arrímate- le dijo Hermione que de la nada había salido, con pijama, pantuflas y una cobija para taparse mientras platicaban, cuando Harry se arrimo ella se sentó junto a él compartiendo de su cobija y recargo su cabeza en su hombro como tantas noches.- y ¿ahora porque?

-Por dos cosas, una la misma de siempre y la otra por costumbre- le dijo al momento en que se tapaba mejor- y ya te dije una y mil veces que no es necesario que te despiertes para acompañarme anda y ve a dormir.- le dijo pero algo le decía que a ella no le importaba si se lo dijera mil ocho mil veces ella se quedaría con él y a él le agradaba no estar solo.

-costumbre- dijo usando la misma palabra que él – me levante sin querer y ya no puedo dormir, después de tantas noches me tenia que acostumbrar ¿no? y como no me queda de otra bajo a acompañarte un rato- dijo evocando una enorme sonrisa graciosa. 

-oh y yo que pensé que era por que me querías- dijo fingiendo estar triste.

- pues que equivocado estas-le contesto con un pequeño golpe en su costado.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio observando como el fuego se consumía lentamente hasta llegar el punto de casi apagarse. Pero era un silencio agradable, algo que los dos querían y disfrutaban.

- ¿y como vas con Ron?- pregunto Harry rompiendo por fin el silencio de todos los días.

-pues la llevamos, pero ya sabes, "el sentimiento que un día existió ya no esta" pero fue reemplazado pro una amistad mas fuerte, pero todavía no se.

- te lo dio, lo único que va a pasar es lo que dijiste una amistad mas fuete- le dijo él sin confesar lo que sabia. 

-ya veremos-dijo viendo su reloj de pulsera- pero por ahora tenemos que dormir que dentro de unas horas tenemos a Slughorn, hasta al rato y te la presto- le dijo mientras se levantaba y lo tapaba mejor.

-Ron despierta-dijo moviendo a su amigo- vamos Ron nos toca pociones- nada, no despertaba- Ron ya va acabar el desayuno.

No acababa de terminar la frase cuando Ron ya había corrido al baño para darse la ducha mas rápida de la semana e ir lo mas rápido al gran comedor.

El desayuno paso sin novedad, claro sin contar que Ron se comió casi hasta la mesa, 

-est da tomida mos ipordtant ded tia, 

Fue su respuesta al regaño de Hermione por comer tanto… para después regañarlo por hablar con la boca llena de comida.

Acabaron el desayuno y se dirigieron a pociones, Harry estaba tomando apuntes sin ningún interés, cuando Slughorn dijo algo que le llamo la atención, mas de lo que el esperaba. 

- lo que sigue es una poción poderosa y peculiar ya que no solo es la poción si no es combinada con hechizo y esta la hace mas poderosa, se llama "poción de la realidad alternativa"-dijo Slughorn – bueno como yo solo me encargo de las pociones se las voy a mostrar.

- pero profesor- pregunto Hermione- ¿Cuál es su efecto?

- muy buena pregunta señorita Granger – Slughorn tenia aprecio por Hermione desde antes, pero, con todo lo de la guerra pues había crecido todo su cariño – 10 puntos mas para Gryffindor, bueno ¿alguna vez han querido cambiar algo?- hubo una aprobación general- bueno pues con esta poción se puede lograr, por ejemplo si alguno decide cambiar algo como mmm… como estudiar para el examen de pociones que reprobó, eso sucede y cambia las cosas que estaban relacionadas con su materia reprobada, esta poción se tomaba antes para darles una lección a las personas, - lo ultimo lo dijo mas para si que para la clase- pero nunca podrá hacer algo que supere la magia hechizo/ poción, claro que todo esto tiene un defecto y este es que además de que es un poco difícil (tarda unas horas) se efecto es solo una perfecta y mágica…-no termino ya que fue interrumpido 

-disculpe profesor necesito a Harry Potter- dijo Diego Monterial s nuevo Prof. de DCAO de unos 27 años cabellos castaño ojos azules y muy guapo para la comunicada femenina- no tomara mucho.

- pero estoy en clases-soltó harry ya que no quería perderse esa clase, quería saber, algo dentro de él le decía que esto podía cambiar su vida. 

-no tomara mucho- repitió Diego 

Harry resignado salio de la clase y a lo lejos escucho que Slughorn repetía lo ultimo "es una perfecta y mágica … y bufo, antes de escuchar lo ultimo, lamentablemente ese pequeño bufido arruinaría todo, si en lugar de eso hubiera escuchado se habría ahorrado tantas cosas, buenas y malas. 

**Bueno pues aquí esta el primer cap, es algo asi como que introductoria espero que les ****allá gustado, a mi me gusto y todo ya esta terminado al menos en mi mente, jaja se que soy un poco inconstante pero supongo que con un poco de motivación todo se puede, espero un comentario, si continuo o aquí me quedo.**

**Intente poner mas de Ron Hermione pero mi capacidad de crearme dolor no es tanta al igual que con Harry y Ginny jeje pero bueno no me dejen caer que no tengo paracaídas. **

**Anahi Katherin.**


	2. logrando una pociòn todo muy facil

Logrando una poción, todo muy fácil

Logrando una poción, todo muy fácil.

Harry se paso todo el resto de la clase de pociones con el profesor Diego, para cuando regreso todos ya estaban saliendo de clase, necesitaba esa poción, no sabia porque solo sabia que esa poción lo ayudaría a resolver un poco su vida, pero no se la podía pedir a Ron porque seguro la tendría mal y si se la pedía a Hermione… no ella sospecharía, nunca se le escapaba nada, ¿Qué hacer? Y todavía le faltaba el hechizo… tendría que hablar con Slughorn, no le resultaría difícil, pues el profesor de pociones lo apreciaba demasiado, era muy diferente a Snape.

Las clases pasaban y Harry seguía pensando en las oportunidades que tendría si cambiara, solamente un detalle de su pasado, sabia que no podía desear que Voldemort nunca existiera, pues suponía que eso pasaría el poder del hechizo- poción, pero tenia una que otra idea mejor, que incluían los nombres de sus padres, estaba distraído y todos los que lo vieron notarían algo raro en él, estaba sonriendo, desde hace un tiempo no se le veía sonreír a otra persona que no fueran sus íntimos amigos y en ese momento estaba feliz solo de imaginar todo las oportunidades, todas las cosas que podría hacer., solo de imaginar.

-¿Qué nos trae tan contentos?-pregunto Luna- ¿o quien?

- nada Luna recordé algo de… algo que me dio gracia.

Y así paso el resto del día, con esa cara y con esos sueños, no tomaba nota (que según Hermione no era tan raro) si comía era porque era algo necesario, repetía cosas "vivos" "padres" y así fue la mayor parte de la tarde de Harry, tanto que se fue a dormir con la garantía de un hermosos sueño, y no un ostentoso recuerdo macabro.

Al momento en que despertó, y recordó su sueño extraño, sonrió, ya que ese sueño le había dado una pequeña ayudadita para que Mione lo ayudara con el hechizo y lograra hacerla, nada le podría salir mal, lo majo era que tenia que esperar hasta la tercera hora para hablar con Slughorn pero… ¿Qué eran tres horas comparándolo con una mejor vida? El sabia que no eran NADA así que solo le quedaba disfrutar de todo a su alrededor y que mas daba si era feliz lo que le faltaba para una vida nueva, así que a gozar.

Se levanto con todo el ánimo del mundo, sonriendo a todo el mundo, caminado como si estuviera en la nube 99 y siguiendo sonriendo hasta a Filch le dedico una sonrisa.

-enserio Harry si sigues con esa cara, te voy a lanzar un hechizo, si antes asustas ahora con esa cara es peor- le dijo Ron arto de ver a Harry en ese estado.

-déjalo Ron esta bien así, que sea feliz- le regaño Mione, al mismo tiempo que se seria cereal.- si el es feliz nosotros también.

-¿Qué haría sin ustedes?- dijo Harry pero al momento en que salio la ultima letra de su boca cayó en cuenta, ¿Qué pasaría si en su nueva vida no estaba Hermione o Ron? ¿Qué seria de él sin los chistes y amistad de Ron, sin los consejos y la paciencia de Hermione?, sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, ya que lo único que tena Harry seguro eran ellos, dos no podían arrebatárselos, no podían…

-mira esa cara es mas normal-comento Ron después del su tercer postre-me acabas de ahorrar el hechizo, pero bueno él ultimo en llegar a Defensa contra las artes oscuras es un…

Hermione ya no escucho lo que seria el ultimo en llegar ya que Ron hecho a correr pero lo que si noto fue el cambio de expresión de Harry de felicidad a duda, claro si Ron tenía mas tacto que una hormiga.

-no le hagas caso, él y yo te apoyaremos en todo lo que decidas, siempre estaremos contigo, somos tus amigos.- dijo Hermione para animar a Harry y caminar a clase.

Pero lejos de animarse con el comentario de Hermione se sintió peor y con mas dudad que antes, pero Ron de por si iría a Hogwarts y si él cambiaba algo de su vida afectaría la suya, Hermione seguiría siendo bruja, nada podrá cambiar eso así que con un poco mas de animo camina a clase, seguro de que lo único valioso de su vida no cambiaria.

En clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras que era la primera del día, no hicieron otra cosa nueva mas que el repaso para perfeccionar los hechizos no verbales nivel 3 y unos cuantos hechizos curativos, a Harry todavía le costaban un poco, pero ya les había tomado el tuco, y al terminar de la clase el profesor Diego lo hizo competir contra Ron, el resultado de esto fue los dos salieran con unos pequeños efectos secundarios que Hermione se encargo de anular en el acto, pero básicamente habían tenido un "duelo excepcional" al menos eso dijo Diego, aunque Harry sabia que decía eso siempre cuando se trataba de ellos tres, pero esperaba que "la emoción de ser joven y trabajar con el gran Harry Potter y sus amigos" como había dicho Hermione se le pasara, porque estaba arto de su actitud.

. En serio. Si hubiese fallado en darle a Harry y pegarle a Neville me habría dicho "que buena demostración de desviar hechizos Ronald"- dijo Ron fingiendo el tono de Diego- que genial creo que ya lo quiero… es de lo mejor- dijo irónicamente.

-Gracias Weasley yo también lo aprecio- dijo el profesor Diego que escucho el último comentario de Ron y paso rápido por su lado- hasta la próxima clase.

Harry y Hermione se atacaron de la risa en cuanto vieron al profesor cruzar la esquina, mientras Ron tomaba el mismo tono que su cabello pero en su rostro, ya que no pararon de reír hasta llegar al salón de ruinas, para dejar a Hermione ya que ellos tenían libre y ocuparían su hora par ver algo sobre el Quidditch.

-nos vemos en pociones-le dijeron a Hermione los chicos antes de dejarla entrar a su clase.

Ellos sabían que no hacían eso, ir a dejarla a sus clases cuando ellos no compartían, pero últimamente entendieron que tenían que aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudieran estar junto, ya era el ultimo año y ya habían pasado ellos tres mas cosas de lo que se pedieron imaginar, lo único que les quedaba era disfrutar de su compañía antes de salir a otra nueva aventura.

Y así paso una hora mas de su vida, se suponía que se tenían que poner de acuerdo para los entrenamiento y todo lo referente al Quidditch ya que Harry era de nuevo capita y obviamente Ron era guardián del equipo, pero en lugar de hacer eso terminaron jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico la cual volvió a ganar Ron, pero no era extraño.

-en mi otra vida debí ser muy, muy malo y por eso la vida no permite ganarte ni una partida- concluyo Harry después del jaque mate de Ron el cual acabo con su ultima oportunidad- recuérdame desistir y no volver a retarte, vamos a clase.

-claro y no Harry lo que pasa que yo soy muy pero muy bueno en esto jajaja ok-dijo cuando su amigo le puso cara- vamonos que Hermione nos tiene que estar esperando…

Guardaron el juego y se echaron a correr ya que solo faltaban 5 minutos para que la clase empezara, y aunque sabia que Slughorn los dejaría entrar, también sabían que Hermione los regañaría todo el día por el retraso, así que siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al aula de pociones ya sin aire, y vieron a Hermione que a su vez estaba viendo su reloj de pulsera.

-todo un record-dijo sonriendo- ¿Cuánto se tardaron? ¿6 o 5 minutos?- pregunto al darse cuenta que llegaron tarde y tuvieron que correr.

-cuatro- contesto Harry todavía intentando recuperar un poco mas de aire- "todo un record"

-es que eso… de muestra… nuestra… excelente condición… física-dijo Ron tomando una postura que mostraba su "músculos"

-claro eso y el hecho de que ya no pueden respirar-se burlo Hermione y con ese comentario entro al salón antes de que Ron recuperara sus fuerzas.

Cuando la clase de pociones estaba por terminar todo el grupo estaba feliz y eso ere prueba de que la poción "felicidad momentánea" había dado resultados, bueno un Slytherin tenia un humor, poco usual aunque era un Slytherin y no se sabia, y esto era porque otro compañero hecho algo a su poción porque le resultaba muy gracioso, (ya estaba bajo los efectos) y no paro de reír.

-bueno clase me alegra saber que su humos es bueno, tanto que mañana tienen examen- dijo Slughorn para después taparse los oídos, ya que sus alumnos estaban demasiado contentos por la noticia. Eso me agrada, los veo mañana, pero antes Harry podrías venir un momento por favor.

Harry estaba tan feliz que había llegado el punto en que se le había olvidado todo, pero por algo que el llamo "suerte" Slughorn lo llamo…

-como ya mencione Harry voy hacer un examen (tranquilo Harry se que es bueno) pero necesito todas las pociones y a ti te falta la de ayer (se que no fue tu culpa) pero la necesito para que puedas presentar examen, así que espero que me la des a mas tardar mañana antes del examen. Adiós

Allí fue cuando él cayó en cuenta, que su plan por poco se va al caño, hasta la poción "felicidad instantánea" perdió su efecto, no podía creerlo, tenia todo calculado y casi se arruina todo, pero por primera vez en las ultimas semanas el destino estaba a su favor y no Quero echarlo a perder, ya no podía darse ese lujo.

- no se preocupe profesor yo la tendré lista- le respondió Harry cuando reacciono, era hora de poner su plan en marcha y aprovechar que Hermione tenia el efecto de la poción, tenia que aprovechar y con esto salio del aula donde un emocionado Ron lo esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿no estas emocionado Harry?- pregunto el pelirrojo con el entusiasmo hasta las nubes- mañana tenemos exámenes, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la semana.

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa, sabia que ver a Ron así y peor aun por una prueba era una de las pocas cosas que valían la pena ver y todo mejoro cuando Ton intento hacer que Hermione y ellos se tomaran la hora libre para hacer un repaso de las pociones, pero Harry no podía desperdiciar el entusiasmo de Hermione en eso, tenia planes para eso y tenia que actuar.

-¿sabes que seria mas emocionante?-le dijo a Ron tratando de poner entusiasmo en su voz- que te adelantes y empieces a hacer un pergamino con las 1000 preguntas que pueden venir en el examen.

A el pelirrojo se le cayo el alma a los pies, su cara reflejaba decepción tanto que le hicieron creer a Harry que la poción había perdido su efecto, tal vez porque dijo mil, a lo mejor exagero en la cantidad…

-Harry, como puede ser, no había pensado en eso-y fue cuando Harry recupero el aliento- eres un genio- y con esto Ron hecho a correr a la sala para comenzar con su repaso.

- y para usted señorita- dijo Harry volteando a ver a Hermione que tenia expresión tiste por no ir con Ron a buscar las preguntas- no te pongas triste, tu tienes una misión mas importante, me vas ayudar a hacer la poción de ayer y como trabajo especial, ayúdame a buscar el hechizo-Harry no sabia si la poción tenia todavía efectos sobre ella o si ere muy fuerte para que ella no sospechara así que por si las dudas agrego- porque si no tengo la poción y el hechizo no podré hacer el maravilloso examen de pociones y eso seria muy malo… ¿me ayudas? - dijo con su sonrisa mas encantadora y esperando que la poción de Hermione le hubiese salido a la perfección como siempre para que tuviera mas efectos, y para poner su plan en marcha.

-claro Harry yo haré todo lo que me pidas, porque soy tu amiga, porque te quiero mucho y porque no quiero que te pongan notas malas- dijo Hermione

Para sorpresa de Harry el efecto había "alterado" de una manera diferente y rara, no como a sus demás compañeros, estaba como dicen los muggles en las nubes pero bueno eso era bueno al menos para él y su nuevo futuro.

-claro Hermione porque me quieres ver feliz, así que no perdamos tiempo ¿Qué hacemos?

Harry y Hermione regresaron al salón para tomar los materiales necesarios para la poción, ya que el profesor les había dado un pase pero no podían hacerla allí así que sacaron todo el material, tenían que buscar donde…

-¿y si para no perder la costumbre vamos al baño de Myrtle la llorona?- pregunto Harry después de un rato pensando el lugar indicado.

- eso o ya te gusta entrar al baño de niñas, jaja – era obvio que Hermione todavía no estaba bien.

Si Harry no estuviese tan emocionado, su hubiera dad cuenta que su sentido del "peligro" le estaba llamando a gritos que todo esa situación era extremadamente sospechosa, cosas que en otro momento él hubiera tomado como precauciones o pistas ahora lo estaba llamando suerte, para él.

Harry normal pensaba que eran indicios de algo serio, como por ejemplo que la poción no estaba tan difícil para una poción que puede cambiar vidas, se la imaginaba como la poción de suerte. Pero Harry emocionado decía

-es porque Hermione te esta ayudando y ella hace todo bien –dijo Harry emocionado.

-exacto Hermione no me dejaría hacerlo, me convencería además ya tenia lista la hoja con el hechizo. –dijo Harry normal.

- es la poción y la suerte eso es todo.-contesto el otro

Y así fue todo lo demás la voz de "Harry vida mejor" callaba a la del otro, en este caso gano el corazón y la razón fue derribada. Pero todo estaba listo y decidido, sabia que Hermione ya casi no tenia efectos de la poción y la tenia que sacar del baño, ya que "su" poción ya casi estaba lista y en todo ese tiempo ya sabia que pedir, algo que todo mundo hubiese adivinado y que a nadie sorprendería, QUE MIS PADRES VIVAN. Tan predecible hasta para el que tardo horas pensándolo.

-Hermione, ya casi empieza transformaciones porque no te adelantas y me apartas un lugar- le dijo Harry para poder estar solo con su nueva vida y sabiendo que si ella regresara a la normalidad no le dejaría hacer nada.- no tardo- y ante eso Hermione se estaba parando cuando él la tomo de la mano- paso lo que pase te quiero mucho, los quiero mucho- dijo antes de verla partir esperando que todavía estuvieran con él.

"_Que mis padres sigan vivos" "Que mis padres sigan vivos" "Que mis padres sigan vivos" _ese era su deseo y se lo repetía mientas preparaba el hechizo y el instrumento con que se iba a sacar la gota de sangre, era fácil decía el hechizo mientras echaba una gota de su sangre (y mira que si se la dio a Voldy porque no por sus padres) y después el deseo de una vida mejor.

_-que lo que me fue arrebatado regrese_

_Lo que siempre quise que venga_

_Lo que paso que se modifique_

_Y que con el poder de este hechizo_

_Junto con esta poción logra hacer todo lo que quiera hacer.- _termino de decir en voz alta y clara, respiro, se pincho el dedo y la veía caer lentamente como en cámara lenta, seguía su deseo, lo sabia, lo tenia, había pensado en el pero… su mente le fallo… lo traiciono y sus recuerdos le jugaron mal.

-que Severus Snape fuera bueno toda su vida- se sorprendió por lo que dijo y quiso rectificar - ¡QUE MIS PADRES VIVAN!-grito en un intento desperado, pero era tarde la gota había tocado la poción y después una luz invadió la habitación, inutilizo su vista, lo ultimo que logro escuchar fue un grito y después todo se apago.

0.0-0.0-0.00.0-0.0-0.00.0-0.0-0.00.0-0.0-0.00.0-0.0-0.00.0-0.0-0.00.0-0.0-0.00.0-0.0-0.0

**Bueno aquí esta el 2do cap, gracia al comentario me alegro, pero ****me bueno me gusto pero a la vez no ya que recibí mas mails de que me agradaron como historia favorita o autor favorito que comentarios, espero que con este segundo cap les quede mas claro el porque de la mayor parte de cosas, en el próximo cap aparecerán cosas que a lo mejor… bueno les cuento el próximo cap… queda de mas decir que este fic me encanta y no solo porque lo escribo yo (que es evidente que me guste si no estaría mal) pero tiene algo jeje… bueno adelantos.**

no te preocupes primita, a soportado cosas peores ¿o a caso no recuerdas su ultima caída? Acepto que es bueno en la escoba pero al parecer… ese Weasley.

-eres un tonto, y mira que se que me estas escuchando, eres un tonto, no sabes el susto que me metiste, se que es relativamente normal en ti… pero me asuste mucho-

-Potter- dijo un poco resentido Draco, pero no miro a ninguno en particular.-dile a tu NOVIO que se la paso por hoy pero que su actitud de niño tonto no le sirve…

-¿novio?-A harry lo asusto "Potter dile a tu novio"- ¿soy gay? dijo en un susurro.

**Bueno espero un comentario, ayúdenme a motivarme mas jeje. Pongan go, go , go jeje bueno cuidence. **

**Anahi Katherin (AkNy)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ningún personaje es mió, si lo fuera las parejas serian diferentes, los hijos y todo lo que conlleva una relación, solo soy una fanática, que intenta escribir

**Ningún personaje es mió, si lo**** fuera las parejas serian diferentes, los hijos y todo lo que conlleva una relación, solo soy una fanática, que intenta escribir.**

**Lean la nota de la escritora al final es importante, para que entiendan en el fututro.**

Efectos secundarios ¿funciono? ¿Soy gay?

-¿se pondrá bien?- Harry logro reconocer la voz de quien preguntaba, como olvidar esa voz, si casi, casi era la de su conciencia, pero ahora que se ponía a recordar era obvio que ella lo encontrara en el baño, porque estaba seguro que el ultimo grito que logro escuchar era el de ella, y auque sabia que le esperaba el mayor regaño de su vida, quería abrir los ojos y decirle como un millón de veces que estaba bien, algo le impedía hacerlo, no se podía mover.

- no te preocupes primita, a soportado cosas peores ¿ya se te olvido lo de la poción… o el intento de recuperar o la ultima vez que cayo de la escoba? ok, ok –corrigió al ver la cara de la castaña- acepto que es bueno en la escoba pero al parecer… Weasley.

Harry estaba extrañado, la ultima voz se le hacia muy familiar, estaba casi seguro de ello, pero era el tono cariñoso y con quien lo empleaba lo que le sorprendía y lo que lo hacia dudar.

-bueno- dijo la voz de la señora Pomfrey- es hora de medicar a nuestro chico, háganse a un lado- dijo tomando la cara de Harry y haciendo que este tomara una poción.

Al contacto de esta Harry sintió que la poca energía que tenía iba adquiriendo fuerza, pero todavía no lograba abrir los ojos ni mover el cuerpo, algo extraño y fue cuando se empezó a preocupar ¿eso le hizo la poción? Él sabía que hizo mal en la última parte pero ¿tan grave había sido? ¿Le había afectado su movilidad?

-señora Pomfrey- comento Hermione- ¿Cuándo despertara a Harry?

-Hoy en la tarde querida, no a despertado porque le di una poción para que no escapara como tantas veces, ¿verdad joven?- lo ultimo iba dirigido a Harry- pero ahora es conciente, de hecho escucha todo lo que decimos, pero va a despertar hasta que lo demos de alta, he aprendido de mis errores, pero supongo que podrán venir como a las 6 de esta tarde.

-jaja ahora si se la hicieron- dijo la tercera voz que Harry creyó reconocer pero negó admitir- bueno les diré a los chicos que están preocupados y les diré a que hora venimos por él… ¿vienes o te quedas?-pregunto antes de salir.

-me quedare un raro mas con él- le contesto Hermione – pero gracias.

-bueno… te veo luego, señora Pomfrey – hizo una reverencia- las veo al rato.

Y después de eso el único que ruido que escucho fue el "crack" de la puerta de la enfermería al cerrarse, pero ya estaba tranquilo porque no podía moverse más que por una poción pero no había afectado en nada su vida, "en nada" no sabia si estaba feliz o triste por eso, no había cambiado su vida, seguía sin padres, sin nada y con mucho… pero era tarde para pensar… era tarde para recordar… era tarde para reírse de lo ultimo que salio de sus labios. Pero algo que si le sorprendió fue el no recordar cuando se había escapado de la enfermería, ok las ganas no le faltaban cada vez que iba allí pero nunca lo había hecho, era obvio el porque, pero seguía sin entender, hasta que escucho que la señora Pomfrey se despidió de Hermione, y aunque tenia todas las intenciones de dormir…

-eres un tonto y mira que se que me estas escuchando, eres un tonto, no sabes el susto que me diste, se que es relativamente normal en ti y hasta cierto punto comprensible, pero eso no quita en nada lo que pensé cuando paso – Harry escuchaba el regaño de su amiga, sabia que Hermione estaba molesta pero su voz sonaba tranquila para lo que él hizo, y ella continuaba con el regaño aunque este estuviera semi inconciente – aunque también se que no fue toda tu culpa- esto si sorprendió a Harry, ella, Hermione Granger lo estaba justificando- y se que Weasley no lo hizo con intención… pero eso no le quita responsabilidad – Weasley, Harry cada vez se sorprendía mas- pero no se te olvide que te quiero demasiado, y que no te he dado permiso para que te pase nada malo- Harry sintió como ella tomaba su mano- y no soportaría que te pase algo.- dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

Harry estaba feliz de que Hermione no estuviera tan enojada por la poción y por el hecho de que literalmente la utilizara, pero por ahora quería dormir, estaba tan cansado que lo ultimo que escucho y sintió, sin ser conciente fue un "te quiero" y un beso que si no hubiese estado medio dormido lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa ya que el beso no fue ni en su frente ni en su mejilla como las veces anteriores en las que Hermione lo besaba, esta vez el beso fue un sus labios, y después de esto se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo, dejando que el tiempo avanzara sin él notarlo, hasta que el tiempo paso y voces lo despertaron.

-…y entonces la osa muggle les dice "_pero que tonterías están diciendo, si ni siquiera les he servido aun_"_- _termino de decir una voz para después todos estallar en risas.

-muy bueno, muy bueno yo se me otro- dijo una voz que según Harry era de Neville- había una vez dos amigos que se fueron a acampar, comieron y todo el asunto y al final del día pusieron su tienda y se durmieron, cuando uno despierta al otro y le pregunta ¿ve el cielo y dime que vez? Y el otro le contesta, veo el cielo, las estrellas, supongo que uno que otro planeta… pero no termino ya que el primero le dice, baboso nos robaron la tienda.- termino de decir Neville y se junto a las risas.

- jóvenes, les di permiso de que pasaran, pero no de que hicieran su fiesta… así que se comportan o se me van- les regaño la señora Pomfrey- y ahora a despertar al chico.

Y fueron esas palabras las que pusieron a Harry feliz, iban a regresarlo a la vida bueno lo que las le alegro fue el escuchar muchas voces conocidas Luna, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Hermione… pero había dos cosas que le sorprendían mucho, no escuchar la voz de Ron y creer escuchar la de malfoy auque de la ultima todavía no estaba 100 seguro, pero no tubo tiempo de seguir pensando pues de nuevo un liquido recorría su garganta, y el resto de su cuerpo, e inmediatamente intento abrir los ojos y para su sorpresa esta vez había funcionado, veía a todos y un pudo comprobar que no estaba Ron, pero también vio a Malfoy y al ver que este sonreía hizo un gesto, que automáticamente se le quito al ver a Hermione, aunque la chica tenia algo diferente su pelo, su postura, su rostro tenían algo diferente y no era el físico solamente él la conocía, su cara decía otra cosa.

- ya despertó el joven- dijo Draco- mira que creí que nunca lo harías- dijo en son de broma que Harry no logro captar.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunto bruscamente al rubio- ¿te vienes a burlar de mi? Porque si es así déjame te digo que no tengo ganas ni tiempo para escuchar tus comentarios y ¿Dónde esta Ron?- le pregunto a Hermione- ¿Hermione donde esta Ron?-volvió a preguntar al no obtener respuesta alguna.

Y ante este extraño despertar los chicos comenzaron a murmurar…

-Harry nunca le había hablado a Draco de esa forma- Dijo Neville

-Es cierto y ¿Por qué pregunta por Weasley?- dijo Seamus

- el golpe le afecto… o talvez un CLABBERT y le afecto su cabeza…-dijo Luna.

-Hermione contesta- pregunto un poco alteradazo de todo a su alrededor.

-Harry ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto un poco asustada Hermione- ¿Por qué le hablas así a Draco?, señora Pomfrey ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto

-¿Qué me pasa?- pregunto algo brusco- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? ¿Qué te pasa a ti?-dijo sin entender nada… hasta que al ver a Hermione junto a Draco… ver algo que nunca vería ni con un _imperio…_ ver algo que en su vida creyó ver… y fue cuando cayo en cuenta, había funcionado, intento pararse pero un mareo y un dolor en la nuca lo regresaron a su lugar- Hermione la poción, la poción salio mal y por eso… hice algo mal, no me salio.-comenzó a balbucear.

-Harry… tú nunca haces mal una poción, que estas diciendo…-comenzó Hermione pero fue interrumpida.

-no estoy para bromas Hermione,-dijo un poco molesto- yo soy pésimo en pociones lo sabes, me salio mal aun con tu ayuda me salio mal, todo paso raro todo termino mal…

-Señora Pomfrey –Hermione se dirigió a ella con angustia en su voz- algo tiene, habla de locuras, una poción y no se que mas, su golpe, no esta bien, haga algo por favor.

-salgan de aquí-dijo a los chicos – Hermione, Draco sosténgalo voy por una poción- dijo la señora Pomfrey y acto seguido salio a un gabinete.

-Mione ¿porque?- pregunto Harry confundido y con un enorme dolor de cabeza- ¿Qué locuras? ¿Qué golpe? Estoy bien, ustedes no entienden, no saben de lo que hablan y lo confunden todo, Malfoy no es Draco y Weasley es Ron ¿Qué pasa?

-Potter-Dijo Draco un poco resentido, pero sin mirar a ninguno de los dos en particular- dile a tu NOVIO que se la paso porque hoy esta confundido pero que su actitud de niño tonto no le sirve.

-Draco no digas eso tu sabes que…-Hermione estaba hablando pero Harry ya no la escuchaba.

-¿novio?- a Harry lo asusto "Potter dile a tu novio" ya no logro escuchar mas de lo que dijo Malfoy -¿soy gay?- dijo en un susurro que solo él escucho, la poción había funcionado, eso era algo claro pero de los efectos secundarios no sabia nada, era gay, Ron no le hablaba él y Draco… pero aun faltaba lo mas importante- ¿Hermione mis padres viven?-fue lo ultimo que logro preguntar.

Después todo calmado, la señora Pomfrey le había administrado otra vez la poción, su cuerpo no respondía estaba cansado, algo lo obligaba a dormir, él no quería dormir, quería saber, y lentamente se durmió.

-¿ese golpe…lo volvió loco?- pregunto a la señora Pomfrey.

-no exageres primita, no creo que fuera para tanto- empezó Draco pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-¿ahora soy primita? Ya no soy Potter…- empezó a decir Hermione- entiendo porque pero no lo hagas mas ¿si?

-claro, lo siento bueno voy a decirle a los chicos.

-señora Pomfrey, Harry menciono a sus padres- empezó Hermione- ¿puedo escribir yo a Lily? Es que cada vez que ve una con su letra pone el grito en el cielo… y no quiero asustarla… ¿Por qué… no es grave verdad? Solo son efectos secundarios… ¿verdad?

- claro querida envíales tu la carta a sus padres, podrás explicarle los mismo que yo pero sin meter el pánico- dijo Pomfrey- y creo que el golpe nos lo dejo un poquito confundido pero tengo otra teoría en la que trabajare cuando la confirme- y antes de que Hermione preguntara agrego- no señorita por el momento no puedo informarle mas, así que valla a dormir… y como se que mañana la voy a tener aquí con el joven _Snape _con o sin mi permiso-dijo sacando una nota- que sea mejor con el… para que no tenga problemas con Filtch, y mande saludos a sus padres de mi parte.

**Se que fue corto, de hecho se que fue muy corto, pero no saben lo difícil que es escribir con dos dedos temporalmente incapaces jeje me lastime dos deditos de mi mano derecha y yo acostumbrada a escribir con todos se me complica, ni a mano puedo escribir.**

**Bueno se que algunas cosas seguirán igual en los personajes, o tal vez allá algo que ustedes digan "pero tiene que ser diferente" "o porque sigue igual" lo se, pero todo tiene un porque, al menos en esta historia, y se aclarara a su tiempo. Bueno escribiré pronto. Ha gracias a las que escriben sigo recibiendo mas alertas que comentarios pero algo es bueno, espero que me digan si les gusta o si no, que me falta o que me recomiendan, soy nueva y los comentarios ya sean positivos o negativos sirven para todo.**

**Adelantos si pero solo uno.**

_Querido hijo:_

_**Jeje también corto los veo el próximo viernes.**_

_**Pongan go en el lado inferior izquierdo de su pantalla y escriban lo que quieran, por fa dejen algo. No me dejen caer me anima mucho leer o ver que me leen.**_

_**Anahi Katherin. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Todo era confuso, imágenes que no sabían si en verdad existían aparecían en su mente iban y venían, lo mucho o poco que había escuchado, y aunque todo estaba revuelto, empezó a tener una idea de lo que empezaba a pasar en su ¿sueño

Una carta, un juego, una plática.

Todo era confuso, imágenes que no sabían si en verdad existían aparecían en su mente iban y venían, lo mucho o poco que había escuchado, y aunque todo estaba revuelto, empezó a tener una idea de lo que empezaba a pasar en su ¿sueño? No sabía si eso era, antes sabía porque las imágenes no tenían nada que ver con su vida… pero ahora podían ser recuerdos, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que nada de lo que vio le gusto, tenia a Malfoy de novio y le decía que fue grosero con él pero que aun así lo amaba, Ron lo odiaba tanto que al parecer lo quería matar, sus padres iban y venían o simplemente eran un holograma, ¿era por el deseo de sus padre o Snape? Todo su mundo revuelto, lo único bueno que tenia era a ella, lo único real que le quedaba era Hermione, conseguiría todo de regreso si la tenia a ella, y de todas esas imágenes fueron sustituidas por una luz que lo cegó, una voz, su voz estaba al final del túnel, un liquido y otra vez su voz pidiéndole que despertara sonaba alegre pero había otra que aunque sabia que era de ella le pedía que regresara con ella, pero a diferencia de la otra esta sonaba preocupada, le gritaba que no la dejara, que nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Despierta dormilón- le dijo Hermione- me puse a pensar – continuo como si nada mientras se acomodaba en la cama junto a él- desde ayer no haz comido nada, así que traje el desayuno, todo lo que te gusta, a lo mejor eso es lo que te altero un poco ayer, yo se que hay veces que te alteras un poco cuando no comes. ¿No crees?

-Claro…-Harry no tenia ni idea si eso le pasaba ahora, pero si algo tenia era que no cometía el mismo error dos veces, esta vez escucharía- tienes razón- dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que su estomago reclamaba alimento- tengo hambre, ham…tu ya… ¿desayunas conmigo o ya desayunaste?- pregunto, la quería junto a él, y sola para empezar a preguntar, ella seguía siendo su amiga, pero… podría decirle la verdad. No del todo, ¿Quién no lo colocaría a loco? Él mismo se diría lo loco que esta.

-claro – dijo contenta, para después ver el rostro inexpresivo de él- a menos que no quieras - dijo mientas se paraba de la cama.

-¡NO! ¡SI! – grito al verle bajar – perdón si quiero, lo siento es que todavía estoy un poco confundido me duele la cabeza jeje – le dijo a sabiendas de que ella se lo creería- pero si quiero que te quedes- anticipo antes de que ella le dijera que lo dejaba descansar, cosa de la cual estaba seguro, la conocía como ninguno.

-bueno… supongo que es por eso que…-dijo mientas se volvía acomodar – no estas actuando muy tú, ha de ser por el golpe- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de fruta.

-mmm… supongo- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al mismo tiempo que la imitaba tomando la fruta- ¿Cómo van todos?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió. ¿Qué ha pasado desde la po…?-se callo en el instante- desde… hamm… ¿te puedo preguntar algo y no me tiras a loco ni te ríes?- pregunto para luego ver como asentía- ¿Qué me paso?- y no se refería a la poción si no a la llegada de él en este mundo.- es que no estoy muy seguro, se que fue algo con R… con un Weasley-lo mejor era imitarlos- pero no puedo, por mas que intento recordar no puedo…

-no te esfuerces mucho- le advirtió- la Señora Pomfrey dijo que tal vez pasara eso… el golpe que te metiste fue muy fuerte y por eso talvez no recuerdes unas cosas pero creo que yo te puedo ayudar en eso….

Esto estaba resultando bomba, mejor de lo que Harry pensaba, Amnesia, eso era algo que sin duda aprovecharía, ¿pero que tan grave era? Probaría el territorio hasta saber en que punto podía preguntar ¿mis padres viven? Sin la intervención de San Mungo.

-¿Qué me paso en si?-primera pregunta- solo se que me duele la cabeza y que un Weasley tiene algo que ver en eso-repitió- pero exactamente ¿Qué fue?

-ese es el problema Harry no se bien que te paso ya que yo estaba lejos del lugar, estabas en tu escoba y Weasley paso a tu lado y caíste de la escoba, no tan algo… de hecho fueron como tres Metros, lo raro fue que te pegaste con algo duro aun cuando lograste el Conjuro Almohadón, antes de caer por completo.

-¿fue Ron Weasley? - pregunto con un poco de miedo ya que no estaba preparado para escuchar que su mejor amigo lo odiaba, pero al ver la cara de ella se pregunto si Ron seguía siendo su nombre.

-¿Ron? ¿Te refieres a Ronald? Ese niño tímido jajaja, volando en una escoba- Hermione se partía de la risa- no jaja no fue él fue la menor una tal Ginevra

-Ho – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir ya que no pensaba o nunca le paso por la cabeza que Ginny pudiera hacerle algo mal a el- ¿y como te fue a ti?- pregunto

-pues bien…-y puso una mueca que Harry no pudo ignorar.

-¿que paso?

-Draco…-empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida por Harry.

-Hermione, Draco dijo algo ayer, dijo que yo…-la duda lo mataba quería saber si era verdad lo que había dicho o solo lo dijo para molestar.

-Harry no le hagas mucho caso… estaba… bueno sigue un poco molesto contigo, no entiende porque le hablaste de esa forma, y para ser sincera ni yo lo entiendo, Neville y los chicos intentan convencerlo de que es porque perdiste la chaveta, pero ya sabes a veces se deja llevar por las emociones- explico Hermione rápidamente como si con eso dejara tranquilo a Harry.

-pero…-insistió Harry- ¿Mione soy… yo soy?-sintió que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas, ¿Cómo preguntar si le gustaban los chicos?- Hermione yo soy- no podía preguntarlo así que recordó otra cosa que lo inquietaba- ¿Por qué Draco te dice prima?

-Hay Harry me encanta que aun enfermo no pierdas el sentido del humor- le dijo ella tomando a broma lo que el dijo- por eso te quiero- dijo mientras se levantaba- bueno tengo que ir a la lechuceria, te cuidas- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la boca a Harry.

-¡Hermione!-dijo sorprendido.

-tranquilo, la señora Pomfrey no esta…-dijo cuando iba hacia la puerta mal interpretando la sorpresa de Harry.

Harry se quedo sorprendido ¿Cómo era su relación con Hermione? ¿Era más que su amiga? ¿No era gay? Y no era que no estuviera agradecido pero… nada le sorprendió mas que eso, ella y los… juntos ¿él gustaba de Hermione? Estaba nervioso, nunca en su vida le había pasado eso y sus nervios crecieron cuando la vio regresar.

-casi se me olvida-dijo mientas buscaba en su túnica, hasta que saco lo que buscaba- escribí a Lily ayer en la noche y hoy llego su respuesta, y eso porque no pudo convencer a Ferry pero en fin, ahora si te dejo, no hagas nada que yo no haría mmm… no mejor pórtate bien- le tendió la carta y le dio otro beso antes de marcharse.

-¿Lily?- en este mundo conocía a otra Lily o…- ¿mamá?-solo había una forma de averiguarlo y esa era abriendo la carta y con toda la calma que sus manos temblorosas le pudieron ofrecer abrió la carta y una lágrima resbalo cuando en la primera línea logro leer:

_Querido hijo:_

Y aunque era la segunda vez que él sostenía una carta de Lily, era la primera que fuera dirigida para él, la primera que ella le enviaba, no podía contener la emoción y tampoco quería contenerla, era una carta para él y ahora todo lo demás no importaba, si sus padres Vivian.

_Querido hijo:_

_Tu me quieres sacar el corazón de un susto ¿verdad? Ya he perdido la cuenta de todas las cartas que recibo de ti por parte de Pomfrey, y aunque la última la envió Hermione eso no quita el hecho de que estas allí otra vez, (dale las gracias de mi parte), y aunque nos ha dicho que no es muy grave intentaremos ir a verte en cuanto tu padre llegue, que será como dentro de dos o tres días._

_Te quiere y te regaña Lily._

Su padre, no había pensado en él y no era por otra cosa más que la emoción, pero también estaba vivo, estaban vivos, había funcionado, no recordaba haber estado tan feliz en toda su vida, aunque tenia un problema a estas alturas no importaba el no recordar nada, sus recuerdos los recuperaría, era el mundo mágico y este nunca le fallaba, lo importante era que estaba con ellos, se sentía la persona mas egoísta del mundo por dejar a sus amigos y todo, pero en este momento era feliz, y ahora solo bastaba recordar todos los momentos felices que seguro paso con James y Lily, todo, no quería perder un detalle, y "golpe fuerte… no recordar cosas" era muy conveniente, pediría ayuda, pediría recuerdos, y con esto lo demás seria fácil. Lo único era pensar en el plan.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

-¿se siente bien o le damos otra noche aquí?

Eso le había preguntado y que decir si se quería ir de esa cama y ver como era todo allí, pero… si decía lo de sus recuerdos lo mantendrían en cama, ¿Qué quiero? Podría preguntar y no estar allí, y a lo mejor poco a poco recuperaría todos sus recuerdos perdidos, podía hacerlo él, si la poción funciono todo podía, ¿Qué le tentaba mas? Era obvio.

-me siento de maravilla y creo que alguien puede ocupar la cama, Olguín que en verdad lo necesite y no sea yo- dijo contento-¿me puedo ir?

-claro ¿pero no va a esperar a sus amigos? La comida no a de tardar en terminar y venir por usted

-¡NO! –Dijo un poco fuerte ya no quería estar allí- quiero darles la sorpresa, además ya sabe como es Hermione-dijo sin pensar- me tumbaría hasta el fin de semana…

-claro, lo retendría a usted y a mi hasta hacerle todas las pruebas conocidas.- le contesto la señora Pomfrey.

Harry salio corriendo para ponerse el uniforme y alegre de que su comentario tuviera que ver con su Hermione actual, dijo SU, tenia que averiguar lo antes posible muchas cosas, pero fuera de eso sabia que ella seguía siendo la misma, y eso era malo ya que ella si se daría cuenta de algo, pero su excusa era dolor de cabeza, literalmente tenia todo preocupado.

Y cuando iba camino al gran comedor noto que nada fuera diferente, todo era exactamente igual a como el lo había dejado, el día anterior, pero en cuanto pensó esto se sintió patético ya que porque tendría que haber cambiado el castillo, estaba seguro que todo era perfecto, como siempre.

Cuando llego al gran comedor toda la gente lo empezó a saludar, mucha gente parecía conocerlo, lo saludaba y cosas por el estilo pero él solo quería ver a sus amigos y nada mas, cuando vio que Hermione corría hacia él, como en su 2 año, aunque tal vez eso nunca paso en esa realidad, en su realidad.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste?-dijo cuando sus manos ya estaban alrededor de su cuello y después de haberle dado un beso- quería ir por ti- vio que el chico no respondía- ¿te sientes bien?- pero algo peor se le ocurrió- ¿te volviste a escapar?

¿Qué si se sentía bien? Hermione estaba colgada a su cuello y lo besaba en frente de casi todo el colegio y nade mas que él lo tomaba extraño.

-claro que no me escape- dijo indignado cuando ya había regresado a la realidad- solo es que…Draco esta sentado con Neville y los chicos-dijo buscando algo que decir.

- ¿y eso que tiene de extraño?- pregunto desconfiada.

-hamm…- idiota se le había olvidado- nada, supongo que ya no esta enojado conmigo- contesto evitando la mirada de la castaña y empezando a caminar hacia donde estaban ellos, pensando en que Draco era un Gryffindor ¿Quién lo diría?

-aja… ¿pero que mas tienes te noto raro y no me puedes engañar?- volvio a insistir Hermione.

- mis padres vienen a verme- soltó sin darse cuenta.

- y eso de que te extraña, eres un consentido de primera- contesto Hermione riéndose de él.

Él un consentido eso si era nuevo, todo era nuevo, pero ya le empezaba a tomar el gusto, hasta al sentir el dulce contacto de los labios de Hermione, y caminaron los pocos metros que le faltaba para llegar, y cuando Draco volteo se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo una víbora, solo que se sentaba con los leones.

-Exactamente el hombre que esperábamos- dijo cuando los vio llegar- ¿quieres jugar Quidditch?- pregunto Draco al parecer olvidando el incidente.

-¡Draco! Harry no puedo jugar Quidditch, acaban de darlo de alga, claro que no puede…-empezó Hermione.

-Claro que puedo…- pero la mirada de Hermione dijo mas que mil palabras, y si era como suponía y no había cambiado nada, no le iba a perdonar que le desobedeciera- al menos puedo ver ¿no?

- te tiene controlado ¿Qué no?- dijo Neville.

Y aunque al parecer este Neville si era diferente, ya que su actitud demostraba… bueno tenía actitud, ya no era tan tímido.

-eso es estupendo, yo lo acompaño, saben que no me gusta jugar mucho- dijo Luna.

Bueno de ver a no ver y estar encerrado, prefería ver, y con el animo por los suelos espero a que todos subieran por su equipo en lo que comía algo, pensando en todas las sorpresas que este nuevo mundo le había dado cuando volteo a ver a Ron, leyendo y separado de los demás, cuando vio lo de Draco, cuando vio a Neville, y peor aun cuando vio a Hermione con una escoba en la mano, llego a tal punto su sorpresa que escupió el jugo de calabaza, pero al parecer al igual que el beso a nadie le extrañaba eso y mientras se dirigían al campo se preguntaba el que había motivado a Hermione a eso.

Y para ser sinceros lo hacia muy bien, demasiado bien, ¿Quién le había enseñado? No lo sabia pero algo era seguro hacia bien su trabajo, estaba jugando como cazadora, Draco era el buscador, Neville el guardián y los demás eran la competencia, no podía dejar de mirarla sorprendido por todo, había llegado el punto de que se le había olvidado de que Luna estaba con él, hasta que hablo ella después de 45 minutos de juego.

-extraño ¿no?-dijo Luna a Harry.

-claro que si- le contesto sin saber bien a que se refería.

-claro, supongo que en la otra no volaba…-volvió a insistir Luna, pero cuando Harry volteo a verla no se encontraba muy concentrada ni en el juego ni en él.

-¿la otra?- Harry sabia a que se refería, ¿pero que probabilidad había de que ella supiera? Consideraba a Luna o al menos a la que él conocía especial, se daba cuenta de cosas que la mayoría no pero a tal punto de eso.

-si la otra Hermione, bueno tienes razón, hay cambios aquí, unos importantes y otros no tantos, no se exactamente como era en la otra realidad, y si te preguntas aquí es diferente en unos aspectos, uno que otro premio mas, uno que otro amigo, actitudes diferentes, ja lo que hace un deseo ¿no? pero supongo que lo que mas te va a alterar es que hay uno mas grande que todos, al menos para ti, ya que es normal para nosotros, lo mas importante es uno que otro apellido, cambiaron dejaste de ser lo que eras para ser algo nuevo.

Harry se quedo impactado, o lo decía por hablar o sabía exactamente todo, como sabia que había dejado de ser, ¿Qué era eso de un apellido? Luna siempre le había parecido extraña pero muy especial, la Luna de aquí era igual.

-¿Qué deje de ser Luna?- pregunto muy interesado ya que Luna había acertado en mucho, y suponía que ella sabia algo mas.

-dejaste de ser un…

**Se que fue otra vez corto pero todavía es complicado escribir con dos dedos de flojos jaja, pero el otro ya será el ultimo corto lo prometo, el doc dice que me falta poco, bueno Luna me cae súper y aunque Hermione en el libro medio la tire a loca, a mi me encanta que viva en su mundo irrealmente cierto, así que aquí sabe lo que Harry quiere saber.**

**Espero que me dejen un comentario algo pequeño si quieren "me gusto" "no me gusto" lo que quieran. Pongan go y dejen algo a esta pobre niña.**

**Adelantos, si pero básicamente solo hay uno.**

**-¡mamá!-grito emocionado cuando vio a una pelirroja entrar, pero paro en seco- ¿pa…padre?**

**Go en la parte de abajo. Hasta el sábado, supongo que ya saben de que se entera Harry.**

**Anahi katherin. **


	5. Chapter 5

-¡cuidado

**Ningún personaje es mió, si no Harry y Hermione tendrían James y Lilys ****jeje.**

**Solo una nota de lectura: lo que estas en cursiva es un sueño vale. Ah y tienen que leer lo ultimo para entender un poco mas.**

**COSAS DEL CORAZÓN QUE LA RAZÓN NO ENTIENDE.**

-¡cuidado!

Fue lo ultimo que Harry escucho antes de que un cuerpo empujara el suyo, hasta llegar al punto de quedar acostados en la grada y cuando volvió a reaccionar, solo vio un cabello rojo y escucho mas gritos y no tubo la oportunidad de ponerse en pie después de que el pelirrojo se levantara pues la castaña no lo dejaba.

-¡¿a que juegas Neville?!-pregunto enojada Hermione- ¿te dice algo "Salí de la enfermería"? ¿O te lo explico con manzanitas?-Hermione si estaba molesta, cosa que no sorprendió tanto a Harry, por tonto que parezca lo que le sorprendió mas fue que Hermione había volado a una velocidad impactante aun para su saeta de fuego que tenia -¿te sientes bien?-pregunto un poco mas calmada al pelinegro.

-claro Hermione… solo me agarro distraído, estaba conversando con Luna de… y no lo vi venir-dijo mientras intentaba sentarse en la grada y volteando a ver a su alrededor, cuando vio que el pelirrojo que lo había salvado era nada menos que Ron. –gracias, me salvaste de la enfermería…

-claro un Weasley te mete y el otro te salva ¿no? segurito estaba espiando-dijo Neville que se había molestado por los gritos de la castaña.

-¡cállate Neville!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione pero solo ella continuo dirigiéndose a Ronald-solo estaba ayudando-Neville tomo su escoba y regreso al campo-no le hagas caso- le dijo a el pelirrojo-esta nervioso… ham… bueno, si quieres puedes quedarte a nosotros no nos molesta en nada, y de paso salvas otra vez a Harry…

Y aunque lo último lo dijo con intención de romper un poco el hielo, no funciono ya que Ron estaba rojo, serio y más tieso que una tabla, con manos en los bolsos y con la mirada en el piso como si sus cordones fueran lo más interesante en ese momento.

-si quédate-dijo Harry animando a Ron, era una oportunidad para recuperarlo- es mas divertido si somos mas…-vio que Ron alzo la mirada- es lo mínimo después de salvarme la vida-dijo en un tono melodramático, del cual Hermione se rió.

-bu… bueno-logro decir en un susurro-solo un rato supongo- dijo al final con un poco mas de animo.

Tomando asiento un poco lejos de Harry y Luna, y aunque a Harry no se le pasaba nada y menos si era algo importante en esta ocasión si, se distraía con una facilidad tan impresionante, por buscar la forma de entablar una conversación con Ron se le olvido Luna, buscando que preguntarle a Ron.

-¿y… te gusta el Quidditch?- pregunto.

Pero ya fuera porque el pelirrojo no le quería contestar o porque de plano no lo escucho, ya que las otras dos preguntas de Harry hacia él fueron ignoradas tanto como la primera, y como vio que literalmente era un caso perdido se quedo viendo lo que en este momento estaba en su mente, lo que en este momento lo confundía, Hermione, algo dentro de él le decía que nada de lo que tenia con ella le sorprendía, era como si lo estuviera esperando, como si algo dentro de él despertara cuando sintió los labios de la castaña contra los suyos, no le molesto, no le sorprendió, le gusto, y eso era extraño ya que Ron… pero no, Ron ya no era nada de ella aquí y no pensaba regresar al otro mundo cuando al parecer aquí era feliz, y si sentía que era un traidor, porque aunque lo escondiera con otras palabras, quería a Hermione, y como Ron y ella ya no tenían nada ni aquí ni en el otro mundo, así que eso dejaba que siguiera probando, que siguiera sintiendo su estomago estremecerse cuando ella, lo besaba cuando ella estaba cerca aun cuando fuera como siempre la había tenido, como amiga y ahora como algo mas eso lo hacia sentir de una forma u otra especial…algo que su razón no entendía… pero el corazón si…

-¡bien Draco, así se hace!- dijo la rubia, empezando aplaudir.

Y hay fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de dos cosas: una que el partido había finalizado ya que Draco había tomado la Snitch y que todavía no sabía a que se refería Luna, bueno si lo sabia pero quería saber que tanto sabia ella.

-Luna ¿sobre hace rato, a que te referías?- pregunto el chico.

-¡vamos! Harry en este y el otro mundo eres astuto, no hagas que dude de ti- y con esto fue a festejar con Draco, dejando seguro de algo a Harry "Ella sabia mucho" como lo sabia, era algo sin respuesta Luna siempre fue "especial" digna Ravenclaw.

/- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Hermione ya junto a Harry, pero sin tomarle la mano (como últimamente) cosa que Harry noto y se extraño, preguntándose, si estaba molesta y para que no resultara sospechoso su desinterés, intento tomar la iniciativa, y a la hora de tomarle la mano, la castaña lo impidió- no Harry acabo de jugar… y primero es una ducha- y con esto empezó a caminar junto a él dejándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-eres increíble- le dijo Harry, no podía creerlo Hermione Granger, ¿le había dicho eso? Y no es que Hermione fuera poco higiénica al contrario, era la persona mas pulcra que había conocido, bueno excepto a su tía, pero bueno.

Y así llegaron al castillo, entre chiste y un Neville todavía enojado, entre comentarios que para otro podían ser frívolos y sin mucha importancia, para Harry eran todo lo contrario, aunque dentro de todo eso también se sorprendía de lo que escuchara y no porque eso no lo hiciera en su… bueno lo que mas le sorprendía era que Hermione participaba y muchas de esas ideas locas eran propuestas por ella "lo llevo en la sangre" había dicho cuando Draco le menciono una de tantas travesuras, y esa era otra cosa que no llegaba asimilar, Draco Malfoy ¿como? ¿Cuando? Se moría por saber, por no sentirse extraño aunque eso era exactamente lo que era un completo extraño.

Cuando se separaron de Draco y Luna, ya que él iba a dejarla a su sala, para después irse a la suya, así que todos incluyendo Ron, aunque este ultimo estaba como a unos palmos de ellos, y así llegaron a la sala común, y los primeros en desaparecer fueron Ron y Hermione pero esta ultima le informo que bajaría en un momento. Y con eso lo dejo solo con Neville y los chicos. Pero después de un rato considerable se fueron todos exceptuando Neville.

- lo siento-dijo Neville rompiendo el silencio que se había formado cuando solo quedaban ellos dos- no es por justificar mi acción pero nunca te había tomado por sorpresa, recibí la _bludgers_ y te vi platicando con Luna y me dije "puedo sorprenderlo" y si, tal vez lo hice sin pensar como dice Hermione… y mi actitud de ofendido tampoco sirvió de nada… disculpa- dijo mientras su vista se dirigía a las escaleras, viendo bajar quien sabe que- bueno supongo que querrán estar solos así que me voy, sin rencores ¿verdad?

-sin rencores- le respondió Harry mientras volteaba a ver a la dirección donde Neville.

Y fue cuando vio bajar a Hermione, y aunque por un momento diferentes imágenes de ella bajando las escaleras vinieron a su mente fueron sustituidos de inmediato por la que tenia frete a sus ojos, no era que a él se le conquistara con el físico, pero es que al verla, lo dejo embobado, estaba perfecta, un jersey color vino un poco ajustado con una pantalón de algodón, blanco se veía divina pero no solo era la ropa, su cara, su todo se veía hermosa y le hizo feliz por un momento el saber que era para él.

-te vez preciosa- soltó sin notarlo.

-que galante- le respondió mientras se sentaba junto a él- pero solo es un pijama.

Y con esto ultimo ella lo beso, y Harry se embriago otra vez de ese sabor a vainilla, y de ese cosquilleo en los labios, de la carga eléctrica que le daba cuando ella lo tocaba, que le revolvía el estomago, que lo hacia sentir tan diferente, tan bien, pero así como había llegado así se había ido ya que la chica se había separado y tomo una expresión seria dejando al pelinegro sorprendido por lo que en ese momento paso por su cabeza, quería mas.

-Recuerdas… ¿te acuerdas de lo ultimo que hablamos tu y yo?- pregunto con un poco de timidez estacionada en sus ojos – ¿de lo de navidad?- pero al ver que él chico no respondía- Lily, tu padre y tu.

Harry no tenia ni idea… pero al escuchar sobre sus padres sonrió, ahora todo estaba bien.

-por la sonrisa supongo que no te acuerdas ¿verdad? – Vio negar al chico- ¡hay Harry! Fue tan difícil decírtelo una vez, ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo… ¿tu quisieras pasar la navidad en mi casa?- pregunto con miedo.

-claro Hermione- se preguntaba el porque de sus nervios que tenia de malo ir a su casa.

-¡estas completamente seguro!- pregunto entusiasmada- ¿bueno de hecho la invitación es para tus padres también?-lo vio asentir de nuevo- ¡seguro!

-si Hermione no entiendo, el porque de tu duda.- dijo él chico sonriendo.

- ¡eres increíble! – dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra él para abrazarlo.

Y aunque Harry ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de su amiga, le parecía que llevaba años sin uno de sus abrazos, y mientras ella estaba aferrada a su cuello, él la tomo de la cintura acercándola más a él, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña, aspirando el aroma a fresas que desprendía el cabello de ella, teniéndola tan cerca.

-bueno, no te arrepentirás…te lo prometo-empezó Hermione mientras tomaba a Harry de la mano dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que dan al cuarto de las chicas.

-te prometo lo mismo- dijo tomándola por la cintura, mientras volvía aspirar el olor de Hermione, y si algo estaba claro en ese momento era que no la quería dejar ir, no sabia porque, pero era algo le decía que era lo único bueno. –Quédate- le dijo cuando vio que la castaña intentaba deshacer el abrazo.

Pero antes de que la castaña le respondiera algo, el ya se había apoderado de la boca de castaña con un beso desesperado y tierno a la vez, y no sabia porque, lo único que sabia que eso no se comparaba con nada, la electricidad que corría por su cuerpo al contacto de los labios de la chica, nunca se había sentido así, y cuando la chica lo acerco mas a él, tomándolo del cuello y acercándolo mas a ella, el saber que la castaña le correspondía el beso de la misma manera que él, y aunque todavía no sabia nada de su vida el pensar que eso ahora era suyo, ella estaba con él, no le importo que en su otra vida la castaña estuviera con su mejor amigo, no le importo nada mas que el beso, que ella, que su Hermione la tenia aferrada de la cintura no la quería dejar ir… todo lo nuevo, todo lo que nunca había sentido antes, estaba allí frente a sus ojos.

-¡wow!... Diferente- dijo un poco roja la castaña- te prometo que mantendré a raya a mi padre, te amo- dijo mientras besaba otra vez a Harry y se subió por las escaleras.

"te amo", "te amo", "te amo" y con el eco de esas palabras retumbando en sus oídos subió como hipnotizado hacia su cuarto, sin notar la iniciales de la placa, sin nada, ella lo amaba, nunca nadie le había dicho eso, en toda su vida nadie le había dicho esas palabras, o al menos que el recordara… en su otra vida… en su vida pasada no, ni Ginny, ni amigos, eran tan nuevas para él, pero tan familiares en la boca de ella, ¿él la amaba? Se pregunto cuando llego a su cama, (N. A no pregunten porque sabia que era su cama solo lo sabia je) y en el mesita junto a su cama había fotos, e ignorando una de una pelirroja con alguien mas, tomo la que estaba enfrente de todas, estaba él abrazando a Hermione, feliz, contentos, y fue cunado espero con todo su corazón que él si la amara, se quedo viendo la foto, los rostros, seguía viendo diferente a Hermione y aunque al principio fue lo único que noto, luego fijo su vista en él, tenia cara una sonrisa, la foto primero veía a la cámara y luego él volteaba a verla, y para su sorpresa noto que no se había dado cuenta de algo, no tenia lentes, no tenia cicatriz, y aunque lo segundo le alegraba, lo primero le sorprendió pero no lo tomo en cuenta cuando volvió a notar la vista en Hermione, cuando noto que su estomago volvía a dar vueltas, cuando se dio cuenta de que era momento de recordar. y con esto ultimo se durmió, sin notar que la placa tenia entre otras iniciales una H S y que él desconocido junto a la pelirroja no era tan desconocido después de todo solo era diferente. Y así Harry durmió.

_Harry estaba en una oscuridad total, no veía nada, empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, lograba escuchar una voz, no entendía nada de lo que decía esta solo le era familiar, y siguió su camino aparente hasta toparse con una voz._

_-no me dejes, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo la voz de Hermione- regresa, si no lo haces no te perdonare jamás.-dijo mientras evitaba un sollozo._

_- pero no me he ido, estoy aquí, estoy contigo- le respondió Harry, rogando porque Hermione lo escuchara y ya no llorara. _

_- no te diste cuenta, no era real, no servia, no me preguntaste, no me confiaste nada, de que servían las horas, ¿de que servían?- dijo entre llantos Hermione- regresa… regresa y nada será igual, todo será mejor… será lo que tu quieras pero regresa, solo tu puedes hacerlo…_

-Harry, despierta – alguien lo zarandeo- llegaremos tarde a pociones, tu materia favorita, Hermione esta con Viktor…

Y no fue tanto por el hecho de la última palabra de Neville por el cual Harry despertó, si no que el sueño, ya no continuo la voz se había extinguido.

-así me gusta- dijo Neville- ahora apúrale o llegaremos tarde como siempre…

Harry vio marchar a Neville y tal vez por acto de costumbre volteo al buró para tomar sus lentes, y noto dos cosas una veía bien sin ellos, y dos no había tales, le gustaba el cambio pero era obvio que tenia que acostumbrarse. Así que rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se metió al baño, saliendo de este unos 15 minutos después y tras otros 15 ya estaba vestido y por costumbre también no se peino, notando claramente que su rostro tenia otros rasgos, no muchos pero era algo que se notaba. Preguntándose el porque bajo hacia la sala común…

-valla el dormilón decidió despertar- le dijo Hermione- buen día. – dijo acercándose a él y dándole un beso, él cual el chico correspondió gustoso.

Y aunque intentaba ocultar lo nuevo que sentía con "no levantar sospechas" la verdad es que le gustaba, todo eso le gustaba, era todo realmente nuevo para él, y gustoso empezaba a devolver el beso el cual él hubiera continuado, pero …

-Hey dejen de comer enfrente de los pobres – dijo Neville dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Y ante el comentario del chico todos comenzaron a reírse dejando a un Harry rojo, para luego comenzar a caminar dirigiéndose hacia el gran comedor, con un Harry aferrado a la mano de Hermione, pero no sin poder evitar voltear a ver a un pelirrojo parado en las escaleras del primer piso, y aunque todavía tenia un poco de remordimiento continuo su camino.

Ya en la mesa del gran comedor, y una vez que Draco los alcanzo, todos comenzaron con el desayuno, riéndose y haciendo planes para lo que tenían que hacer, preguntándole a Hermione y a Draco, haciendo ver a Harry que estos dos a parte de ser buenos amigos, jaja que ironía, eran los primeros que empezaban con todo, pero al parecer su silencio sorprendía algunos, y por lo tanto él también participaba activamente en el caso, Luna dijo que era normal en su caso, pero al parecer los chicos creían que se refería a la caída. Y casi al termino del desayuno una hermosa lechuza blanca con negro entro al gran comedor parándose enfrente de la castaña, la cual tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla lo mas rápido posible, para después sonreír a Harry.

- te tengo una sorpresa que te va a encantar- empezó a decirle Hermione- pero… no te la voy a decir hasta la tarde-dijo en cuanto vio la cara del chico- no te preocupes te va a encantar.

-mmm… tiene que ver con la carta- le pregunto Harry.

-¿carta? ¿Qué carta? Yo no vi ninguna carta- le respondió la castaña sonriendo y con cara de inocencia.- bueno ahora tenemos que ir a clases, nos tienes que demostrar porque el gran Harry es tan bueno en pociones.

Y hay estaba otra vez, ¿él buen en pociones? Era raro, pero recordando las palabras de Slughorn, cuando le dijo que su madre era buena en pociones no le sorprendió tanto, atribuyendo que la mejora se debía a ella. Y así pasaron las horas, y nadie dijo nada, nada que le diera mas pistas sobre su vida, nada que lo delatara y eso era bueno en un cierto punto, lo único fuera de lugar fue que uno de sus maestros, al cual no reconoció le dijo que se parecía mucho a su madre, y eso si era rao cuando lleva escuchando mas de 7 años que se parece a su padre.

Pero las clases terminaron y según la sorpresa de Hermione era unos 10 minutos antes de la comida, así que llego un poco temprano separándose así de su grupo.

- ¿Quién soy?-dijo mientras por la espalda tapaba los ojos de Hermione, se sentía libre de hacerlo, libre de empezar a demostrar lo que siente.-te doy una pista, vine por mi sorpresa.

-mmm… ¿me tomas por sorpresa? No tengo idea de quien eres- respondió Hermione siguiéndole el juego a su novio- de seguro es alguien a quien quiero mucho, guapo, buena persona, y…- dijo mientras volteaba para quedar de frente a Harry- … alguien a quien le va a encantar su sorpresa- dijo mientras lo besaba, y tomando su cuello lo acerco mas a ella, disfrutando de todo lo que él le hacia sentir, y contenta de que nada cambiara entre ellos después de todo lo pasado.

- no eres Daniel Radcliffe- dijo mientras abría los ojos- me haz engañado- jugo la castaña.

- si soy un caso perdido- contesto con una sonrisa Harry- pero es la única manera de conquistar a mi novia. Tango que engañarla.

Declarado Harry sentía mas que amistad, y todo comenzó con un beso o tal vez antes en sus horas de platica nocturna, pero no se dio cuenta o tal vez si era nuevo, todo, estaba consiente de que nada podía salir peor, literalmente ya tenia un feliz vida y solo había llegado a disfrutarla.

-no te preocupes me encanta que me engañes de esa manera- dijo con sus brazos todavía en el cuello de él.- y déjame decirte que…- pero no termino ya que se separo rápidamente del pelinegro.

-¿Qué…?-empezó Harry pero cuando volteo para seguir la mirada de su novia, se llevo una hermosa y desastrosa sorpresa, algo que había planeado pero no como había salido.

Una hermosa mujer pelirroja caminaba hacia ellos, Harry veía sus ojos reflejados en ella, su mirada, era tan familiar, pero ahora la veía, llena de vida, con él como siempre quiso.

- madre – dijo Harry feliz de poder ver mas cosas buenas, pero la alegría no duro mucho ya que sin notarlo de la mano de la pelirroja venia otra persona, tan conocido pero diferente, cabello corto, mejor postura, y algo que realmente no estaba acostumbrado, una sonrisa no solo en sus labios si no en sus ojos, reflejaban felicidad estos, y fue cunado comprendió que no todo era hermoso, que la poción si le había salido mal

.-¿pa…padre?- y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo cuando vio a Lily de la mano de Snape, cuando vio a su madre de la mano de "otro", quería James, quería a su padre. Y después de ver los ojos de Hermione y ver que era real con toda la fuerza que tenia en las piernas se hecho a correr como si eso fuera la solución a su problema dejando a los tres presentes sorprendidos ante el comportamiento de **Harry Severus Snape Evans.**

**...0.0...0**

**Se que me tarde mas de lo normal pero en recompensa este cap es mas largo que el otro jeje sorry, pero la escuela me trae mareada con tanto que estudiar y aunque me gustaría decir que es bien correspondido por ahora no, las calificaciones no demuestran el esfuerzo, pero pasando a otra cosa hay que explicar una que otra cosa para que quede mas claro el asunto, bueno en mi fic primero Harry es feliz con el noviazgo no hay que esperar hasta el ultimo cap para saber que están juntos jejeje, y si notan algo raro en Harry, el porque de su actitud, es fácil esta sorprendido, y aunque todavía no lo diga hay mas, pero él recuerda parte su nueva vida ahora, lo recuerda muy en el fondo, y como les dije talvez algunas cosas sigan igual pero al final, bueno no tan el final les diré el porque.**

**Espero que me dejen un comentario y yo les dejo la promesa de que actualizare lo mas rápido que los finales me lo permitan.**

**Bye y por fa dejen un comentario, para animar a mi imaginación, o si no les gusta también díganme en que estoy fallando que eso es bueno en cierta forma, todo sea para mejorar, ponga go.**


	6. Chapter 6

Corriendo como si eso arreglara su problema, como si eso quitara la culpa, ver pasar por su mente el rostro de Jame, dejando caer las lagrimas y evitando lo que tanto había deseado "recordar" imágenes de Lily, Snape y él, cunado tenia once años, cuando

RECUERDOS ¿UNA SOLUCIÓN? Y UN SI

Corriendo como si eso arreglara su problema, como si eso quitara la culpa, ver pasar por su mente el rostro de James, dejando caer las lagrimas y evitando lo que tanto había deseado "recordar" imágenes de Lily, Snape y él, cunado tenia once años, cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts, los tres felices, los tres en una navidad, los tres en su cumpleaños, Harry abrazando a Snape, Harry feliz.

- ¡MENTIRA! Todo es falso, nada existe, nada es real- grito desesperado y temeroso por que sus recuerdos podían ser ciertos.

Continuo corriendo hasta encontrar su objetivo- séptimo piso- era loco y a la vez un poco raro pero era lo único que tenía para saber, era lo único que podía hacer.

- quiero un lugar para recordar, quiero un lugar para recordar, quiero un lugar para recordar- dijo mientras caminaba de lado a lado tres veces hasta que se materializo una puerta, sencilla pero en una parte hermosa y en otra parte muy familiar, tomo la manija para toparse con una cuarto mediano una habitación cualquiera para otro pero para Harry era algo muy conocido, "mi habitación" pensó para al momento reprimirse, era cómoda y elegante, pero estaba llena de fotografías, diferentes, grandes, pequeñas, estaba él solo, con gente, diferentes lugares situaciones, recuerdos.

Con temor tomo la primera, una pelirroja tomaba a un bebe con el mismo color de ojos que ella, y detrás un hombre de cabello negro feliz de ver a su hijo- era Snape- la sostuvo un minuto mas, hasta que se arto de verla, tomo otra, un niño de unos 4 años tomando de los brazos de su madre con una escoba bajo de él, a lo lejos ese hombre, que si a vista parecía un poco molesto, en cuando el niño alzo el vuelo sus ojos brillaron de orgullo, -Harry aventó la foto tomando otra- él con unos 5 años de edad, junto a un rubio- Draco- sonriendo a la cámara, luego el rubio sale de la foto para regresar con una niña castaña- Harry sintió el hormigueo, era ella, la conocía desde pequeña.

Mas y mas fotos, un millón de ellas, y en todas ellas había algo que molestaba a Harry, la sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro, era una sonrisa traidora, falsa ¿Cómo podía él ser feliz si James no era su padre? ¿Cómo podía traicionarlo de ese modo su cariño todo?

-¡NO!- volvió a gritar – no, no, no yo soy un Potter soy Harry James Potter Evans-dijo mientras se tumbaba en el suelo junto a su cama , recargando su cabeza entre las rodilla, con otra foto en la mano- soy un Potter- escucho un click que creyó imaginar e ignoro- Potter, Potter, Potter.

-¿tan enojado estas que me llamas por mi apellido? – dijo Hermione mientas se acercaba a él- yo creí que te iba a gustar- dijo mientras se tumbaba en la cama, quitándole la foto a Harry y sonreír – siempre juntos ¿verdad?- le dijo- te conozco como nadie…bueno excepto Lily te conoce, no tanto porque eres mi novio, si no porque antes de ser tu novia soy tu amiga, parecerá raro para otros pero no para nosotros, el saber cuando estamos tristes, felices… confundidos o extraños- lo ultimo lo dijo con énfasis- se que te pasa, pero no se porque y creo que puedes confiar en mi… ¿Por qué estas así?

Pero para el pelinegro todo le llego lento, todo paso lento, pero comprendió rápido, "me llamas por mi apellido"

-eres una Potter- no fue pregunta, solo afirmación. Tratando de evitar otra ráfaga de recuerdos, pero fue inútil.

"recordando el como Hermione discutía con James por la relación que tenia con él, como su pad… como Snape le decía que se alejara de los Potter, el que Lily lo felicito cuando le informo que Hermione había aceptado ser su novia, la rivalidad de los Potter´s y los Snape´s, el descubrir el porque Hermione estaba tan nerviosa por invitarlo a su casa, cuando Harry se había rehusado antes del golpe"

-todo es verdad-susurro aceptando que todo lo que recordaba era cierto, que todo había pasado, y que la sonrisas que estaban estampadas en las fotos eran ciertas.

-¡ ¿Qué es verdad Harry? ! quiero ayudarte pero ¿Cómo lo hago si no me dejas? –Hermione estaba confundida, pero mas que confundida enojada Harry siempre confiaba en ella, no había secretos y ahora desde el golpe estaba actuando raro.- ayúdame a ayudarte.

Todavía no sabia si era real, mejor dicho no quería aceptar que era real, no podía, era todo lo que no quería, tracción, tenia el medio, tenia la respuestas a todas sus preguntas en frente de el, ella, su amiga, su novia, la tenia enfrente, su única esperanza, de que le dijera que todo era mentira, una broma, pero ¿Cómo podía ella hacerle eso? Quedo descartado ella no le haría eso, era su amiga, todo lo que tenia ahora, tenia que aceptarlo su vida ahora era diferente. Y si no confiaba en ella, ¿en quien?

- ¿soy feliz?- era todo lo que quería saber, sus recuerdos no eran seguros, su vida no era segura al menos no para él.-¿tu crees que soy feliz?- repito alzando la cabeza, para mirar en sus ojos la preocupación, el cariño, su respuesta.

Y aunque la pregunta confundió a la castaña, algo dentro le decía que le tenia que contestar sinceramente y no solo con un si, si no el porque.

- si, eres feliz, eres una persona alegre desde el primer día en que te conocí- le mostró otra foto de ellos dos de niños, - cada foto de esta habitación nuestra una faceta tuya, diferentes todas como podrás notarlo,-dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor- pero alegres, siempre ves el lado amable a todo, cuando nos hicimos novios, decías que éramos como Romeo y Julieta, y que el problema de familias no nos iba afectar en nada, cuando decidiste jugar Quidditch, un poco problemático, consentido, pero eres valiente, amigo, alguien digno de confianza, alguien feliz de todo lo que es y de todo lo que tiene.- termino de decir para esperar respuesta del chico.

Era feliz, pero ahora se sentía mal, como saber si todo estaba bien, se sentía mal, se sentía raro, ¿pero no era eso todo lo que querías?-pregunto una voz- ¿ser feliz? Ahora lo eres, no importa el porque, ni los medios, eres feliz, y eso es lo importante.

Hermione al ver que el chico no respondía y sin saber que hacer tomo una foto se la quedo viendo, recordó todo lo que esa foto, como paso y todo. Y sin mas empezó hablar, para darle tiempo a Harry de confiar.

-en esta foto-dijo mientras se la pasaba- era mi cumpleaños numero 12, tu padre no podía permitir que entraras a la casa de un Potter, me contaste lo que pasaba, en un modo te entendí pues es lo mismo que me pasa a mi, pero que iba hacer sin mi mejor amigo, y por muy divertido que estaba, en el fondo te extrañaba, de repente Draco salio, dijo que mi regalo de cumpleaños estaba cerca y aunque ya me había dado algo, no me sorprendió ya que como sabes Draco me consiente mucho, cuando entro, venia acompañada de una persona a la cual no le veía el rostro porque el regalo le tapaba la cara- dijo mientras señalaba la foto y al niño con un regalo tapándole el rostro.- no se porque pero sabia que eras tu, tenias que ser tu, cuando lograste bajar el regalo, tenias unas fachas, según tu, porque tuviste que hacer una pequeña huida de casa, y no resulto como planeabas, pero ese fue el mejor regalo que me diste, el mejor regalo que me han dado.

-antes del golpe… ¿Cómo era?- ya daba igual si lo tiraba a loco, si lo mandaban a San Mungo, quería respuestas, necesitaba respuestas.

-¿Por qué tanta pregunta?- Hermione no se explicaba el porque de que su novio actuara así, estaba harta de medias oraciones.- quiero respuestas igual que tu, quiero ayudarte, quiero que confíes… porque preguntas algo del cual ya sabes la respuesta, SIEMPRE haz sido feliz, juntos, con tus amigos, con tus padres, con todo el mundo. Feliz.

Eso era lo que el buscaba, eso era lo que había esperado toda su vida, ser normal, tener unos padres, una familia, lo malo es que nunca especifico que padres, que familia, que amigos, nada, ya tenia lo que quería, ya tenia todo, y lo pero de todo esto, lo que realmente lo hacia sentir mal, era que no quería cambiarlo, no quería regresar, solo quería recordar, y a la vez olvidar, recordar su vida, olvidar lo pasado olvidar que su padre era James, eso era lo que lo hacia sentir mal, lo hacia sentir traidor.

-por favor- rogó Hermione- te veo a los ojos y no eres el mismo, ¿que te pasa? Actúas raro, preguntas cosas sin sentido, te sorprendes de ver a tus padres, preguntas si eres feliz, ¿Qué te pasa? Miento por ti, y haría eso y mas, le dije a Lily que no se preocupara que se fueran y yo hablaría contigo. Que contarías conmigo.

No podía, no podía decirle la verdad, pero ¿Cómo mentirle? ¿como? Cuando la veía a los ojos y veía preocupación, cuando veía amistad y peor aun como mentirle cuando veía amor en sus ojos.

- pensaras que estoy loco- dijo poco a poco Harry- pero siento que mi vida no esta como debería de ser, soy feliz- dijo cuando vio la sorpresa en los ojos de la castaña- pero – estaba decidido no mentiría, pero tampoco seria cien por ciento honesto- en el golpe…

-fue cuando empezó todo, tu actitud, tus sorpresas- susurro Hermione.

-exacto, al despertar, -¿Cómo podía él explicar algo así? - desperté con algo que no pertenecía – ya no mas pensó él chico – recuerdos, muchos recuerdos, pero recuerdos que no son míos, no importa cuales – dijo cuando la castaña iba a preguntarle- pero aun los tengo, una vida diferente para mi, y no son pocos, son muchos, esos recuerdos me confunden, no donde estoy… no se que pasa con ellos, solo se…- lo había disidido y estaba seguro- que quiero olvidarlos, quiero recuperar lo que soy- lo dijo, le dolió por James, pero la voz fría de su mente le dijo que era lo mejor que era todo lo que quería, que James lo aceptaría –quiero ser el Harry de siempre, pero los recuerdos no me dejan, me hacen pensar en cosas que estoy seguro que no son, al menos no aquí- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro que apenas el escucho.

-Harry- dijo Hermione aliviada. – eso es normal- dijo ya sin ninguna preocupación – pero para ser sincera no se porque hiciste mucho drama para esto.

Harry estaba confundido, ¿lo que tenia era fácil? ¿normal? Y porque Hermione se relajo, no se daba cuenta, ¿en este nuevo mundo había algo para regresar sus recuerdos perdidos?

-¿me puedes… me puedes regresar mis recuerdos?

-pregunto con un poco mas de animo.

-¿regresar tus recuerdos? – pregunto confundida la castaña- ¿no era solo recuerdos de mas?- se asusto un poco- ¿no nos recuerdas, por eso estas raro?

-¡no! claro que los recuerdo…-corrigió el chico- solo que los recuerdo de otra manera, tengo recuerdos de mas, y si, se confunden con los míos-vio la cara de confusión de la chica- ¿me puedes ayudar?

-pues yo creía que solo era el quitar tus recuerdos, bueno aunque según mi madre, no se quitan solo los mandas al final de tu subconsciente y no vuelven a ti, pero es como olvidarlos, eso es fácil, y el de no recordar bien, eso definitivamente tuvo que ser por el golpe –Hermione ya estaba mas animada buscando una solución, alegre de que lo de Harry no fuera grave – pero creo recordar un hechizo para eso también, no por nada mi padre es un gran hechicero y mi madre una gran medí maga…

Y aunque la castaña seguía diciendo o recordando el hechizo y el movimiento Harry no pudo evitar sentir culpa, James volvía a su cabeza, pero la voz fría volvía _no es que se la este pasando mal ¿no? _ le dijo a Harry _se desposo y tiene de hija a Hermione _ continuo _se caso y no se preocupo por tu madre, así que ¿porque lo tendrías que hacer tu? ¿si el ya es feliz tu porque no? _y eso fue lo que animo mas a él pelinegro.

-…dice que no es muy complicado y he de ser sincera, un día me vio practicarlo y me lo mostró, pero nunca lo he hecho de una forma mas formal con un…

-¿puedes hacerlo?-la interrumpió Harry - ¿me ayudaras?- pregunto ya sin importarle James, no sabía porque, pero la voz le había quitado el dolor.

- se la teoría y lo he hecho antes – comenzó nerviosa- ¿Por qué no vamos a la enfermería? – pero en cuando vio que el chico negó- ¿confías tanto en mi?

Esa pregunta confundió al chico ¿Qué si confiaba en ella? Claro, le había confiado su vida a ella que mas daba un hechizo, pero en el momento recordó que lo que él recuerda no es lo mismo que lo que recuerda ella, así que contesto con la mayor sinceridad.

- a ti te confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo Hermione- y aunque eso ya se lo había dicho muchas veces no puedo evitar sonreír ante la reacción de su amiga, cuando esta se abalanzo a abrazarlo diciéndole que lo quería mucho, y para deleite del estomago del chico besarlo.

-bueno en ese caso esta bien- dijo cuando rompió el abrazo- lo haremos mañana…bueno no se… talvez tenga algunos efectos –miro a Harry.- nada graves, solo dormirás mucho, y tal vez un poco de temperatura, pero no creo que pase de eso, y a demás, estamos en tu "habitación" y la sala nos puede ayudar en lo demás ¿no?

-claro- dijo Harry, disimulando el hecho de que estaba en su habitación, y el hecho de quedarse con ella otra vez y por algo mejor que una guerra o que acampar en un bosque esto era mejor, ¡estaba en su habitación! – hagámoslo.

Y así paso media hora mas, en la que Hermione se preparaba mentalmente como ella decía, y en los que él chico veía la habitación, su habitación, en los que llegaban recuerdos, pero estaba seguro que en cuanto llegaran todos y ocultara los otros todo seria mejor, tenia dudas, pero esa voz tan conocida le decía que era lo correcto, que en otras circunstancias esto no seria posible.

-mmm… ya estoy lista- dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a Harry cuando iba a tomar una foto- solo falta una poción del sueño, pensé que a lo mejor tu podrías fabricarla.

Harry no se imaginaba haciendo pociones, seguro que Snape le había enseñado, pero ahora no recordaba nada que no tuviera que ver con piedras, así que buscando una salida, encontró la mas obvia, se concentro en una botella del sueño y en el instante en que la deseo apareció una mesita con un frasco morado en ella.

-bueno creo que eso resulta mas rápido- dijo Hermione roja por el a ver omitido esa opción- es que estar en tu cuarto es tan normal… que… bueno olvídalo, acuéstate en la cama.

Harry casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, no era… bueno si… ¿Qué había querido decir? Ella y él… bueno eso lo sabría en unos momentos ¿no?

-¡vamos Harry! No tenemos todo el día, de hecho toda la noche… bueno esperemos que no de muy fuerte- pero al ver la cara del chico aumento- no te preocupes yo estaré contigo.

Lo malo o mejor dicho bueno es que la castaña no supo el porque de la cara de Harry, si no ¿le hubiera regañado? No lo sabia, pero ya sin importar mucho se recostó, tomándose toda la poción.

Esta hizo efecto rápido, Harry solo lograba escuchar la voz de Hermione, no claramente solo escuchaba.

Pero de pronto paro, para estar otra vez en el túnel, solo una luz, nada más, era el mismo sueño así que hizo lo de antes esperando escuchar la voz de Hermione, camino hacia la luz, pero esta vez no escucho a la castaña si no a una amigo que había decidido olvidar.

-_espero que lo disfrutes- dijo Ron con la voz alterada - ¿Por qué es lo que siempre haces no?- no podía evitar la voz- dáñala Gran Harry, al parecer es lo unico que logras hacer._

_- ¿de que hablas?-grito Harry no entendía el porque Ronald le gritaba si según ya no lo recordaba._

-_¿no vez que sufre? ¿No vez que le haces daño? ¿Tan ciego estas?- _

_Esa voz se le hacia familiar a Harry no lograba entender, la conocía, pero todo se revolvió, ya no estaba en el túnel, ya no mas, imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos, unos recuerdos, de sus padres, de sus amigos, de Draco, ¿Por qué pasaba toda su vida frente a sus ojos? Se dio la espalda, de ese lado pasaban otras imágenes, diferentes no sabia que eran, un Weasley con su novia, que era eso, èl con la pequeña la tal Ginebra, ¿Qué es eso? Recuerdos inventados, no eran suyos y como tal les dio la espalda para volver a ver los suyos su vida, su padre Severus, su madre Lily su todo, su familia, eso era lo que tenia que ver._

_-yo lo entendí, desde hace mucho, ¿eres tonto o que?-gritaba todavía una voz a la cual Harry no identifico. _

_Ese chico le estaba gritando ¿Qué se creía su amigo? Que era todo eso, que clase de juego era, no entendía, tenia calor, sentía frió, una gran cambio. _

_idiota._

_Fue lo último que escucho antes de sumirse en la oscuridad._


	7. Chapter 7

Corriendo como si eso arreglara su problema, como si eso quitara la culpa, ver pasar por su mente el rostro de Jame, dejando caer las lagrimas y evitando lo que tanto había deseado "recordar" imágenes de Lily, Snape y él, cunado tenia once años, cuando

Bueno primero gracias por los comentarios, y sobre algunas dudas, como se dieron cuenta, al final Harry le dio la espalda a lo que eran sus recuerdos, acepto los otros, los nuevos, donde tiene padres, si ya los escondió en su subconsciente, ahora ya no es Potter es un Snape, y con esto viene todo lo que creyó olvidar por tantos efectos y **todo lo que esta escrito en cursiva son efectos secundarios de la poción, porque el niño no se salvo de esto.**

-MI NUEVA VIDA VIEJA- FRESA VERSUS CHOCOLATE-

_-¿nunca te di lo que necesitabas?-pregunto una voz- ¿falto algo?-dijo para después continuar llorando._

Harry volvía al túnel, pero ahora ya era diferente, había dos luces, la primera le decía cosas que no entendía, era la voz de su novia si, pero cosas que él no comprendía, la otra también era la voz de Hermione. Ya no sentía los cambios de temperatura, ya todo era normal, pararon los recuerdos, vio su vida pasar, desde niños hasta ahora, era un sueño de lo más raro ¿Por qué era un sueño no?

-Despierta dormilón- decía la otra voz de su novia.

-_intente darte todo, lo intente, fui tu amiga, tu confidente, eran horas…_

_-_ya es tarde… ya no entramos a dos clases, la gente va preguntar por nosotros-le dijo la voz de Hermione.

Sintió el rose de unas manos en su rostro, no sabia pero algo le decía que eran diferente... con algo en común… amor, pero era obvio algo que no eran de la misma persona, no sabia cual tenia mas sentimiento.

-¡Despierta!

_-¡DESPIERTA!_

Gritaron ambas voces, haciendo que Harry se despertara, que dejara a tras las dos opciones, los dos caminos, eligiendo uno, el que era el correcto para él.

-Vaya ya me empezaba a preocupar- le dijo Hermione sonriendo – iba a recurrir a métodos menos bellos pero si mas prácticos. –dijo mostrándole un vaso de agua. – pero veo que ya no es…

La castaña ya no pudo continuar ya que su novio ya la tenía aprisionada entre el colchón y él, sonriendo como nunca lo había visto.

-ok, ok me rindo- dijo mientras tiraba el vaso de agua y pasaba los brazos por la nuca de su novio- no puedo- corrigió- no quiero luchar contra ti.

Y acto seguido jalo a su novio, acercándolo mas a ella, estaban tan cerca uno del otro, rozando sus labios, esperando a ver quien de los dos hacia el movimiento.

-Ya...no te resistas – le dijo Harry De pronto sonrió –. Me gusta esto de que seas lo primero que veo cuando despierto – sonrió.

Y con esto ultimo los dos tomaron la iniciativa y se besaron, haciendo que nada mas que ellos dos existiera, nada mas, Harry no sabia porque pero tenia la sensación de no haberlo hecho en días y era hora de aprovechar, no todo los días tenia a Hermione Potter en… ¡su cama!

-a mi también me gusta verte dormir- dijo Hermione, -¿Por qué esa cara? Parece que haz visto un muerto.- le pregunto cuando vio que Harry no reaccionaba.- Harry Severus Snape ¿Qué tienes?

Y no era que no le gustaba tenerla, pero ¿Qué hacia ella en su cama? O mejor dicho ¿Qué hacían ellos en su cuarto? Algo era seguro Draco Malfoy acabaría con él.

-Harry, no me digas que no sirvió de nada el hechizo…- pregunto la castaña.

-¿Qué hechizo?- el pelinegro logro reaccionar, levantándose lo mas rápido posible- ¿Qué hago…? No mejor dicho ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Me van a matar- dijo en un susurro- ¿Qué paso? ¿No debería estar en la enfermería?

Volteo a ver a los lados si era obvio era su cuarto, pero estaba lleno de fotos, tenia muchas fotos, ¿Qué hacían allí? No lo sabía, tenia que estar en Hogwarts, tenia que estar allí, sus padres lo matarían.

-Efectos secundarios- susurro Hermione – es normal Harry deja te explico…-dijo mientras hacia que Harry tomara asiento. – después del golpe que te metiste…

Y de esta forma fue cuando el pequeño heredero de la familia Snape Evans se entero que después del golpe actuó raro, que no entendía, que había recuerdos y formas raras de actuar, entendió que otro de los efectos secundarios era el que después del hechizo no recordaría el como actuó y el que todo volvería a ser como siempre lo había hecho, sin embargo había algo que le preocupaba y no tenia nada que ver con lo que le decía su novia si no con lo que le haría su amigo.

Así que un poco apurado le dijo a Hermione que tenían que salir de sala, y por de bajo menciono algo de seguridad personal, esperaba que la suerte que siempre tenían le funcionara esta vez, ¡que no nos vea! Rogó, iba saliendo de la sala, viendo de una lado para otro tomando la mano de su novia, y diciéndole que no le pasaba nada y cuando mas seguro se sentía…

-te lo advertí- fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de recibir un puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que cayera.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Hermione, agachándose para ayudar a su novio.-¿Qué haces? – pregunto mas fuerte con la voz de enojo.

- esto es problema entre el y yo- le dijo Draco – ¿no te advertí? ¿no me dijiste que no me preocupara? –pregunto un tanto enojado -¿pero que es lo primero que me entero cuando despierto? – le pregunto- no adivinas- volvió a insistir cuando Harry logro ponerse de pie, para así ponerle otro golpe.

- ¡ya basta Draco! ¿Qué te pasa? – Hermione no entendía nada, su primo nunca había actuado de esta forma.

-te dije que es entre el y yo- le dijo mientras volvía a poner su atención en el pelinegro que ahora se agarraba de la pared para no caer.- lo primero que me encuentro es que el niño no esta en su habitación, y no solo él… por favor Hermione- dijo cuando esta se puso enfrente de Harry- es cosa de hombre –dijo en un intento de hacer reír a su prima, cosa que obviamente no logro.

- no entiendo de lo que hablan, y no me interesa saber – dijo cuando Draco iba a decir algo- no entiendo el porque de los golpes, es decir porque de tus golpes, no entiendo porque Harry no te los regresa ya que yo en su lugar…y auque se que no te tengo que dar explicaciones, y mucho menos explicaciones que no son mías- dijo mientras veía a Harry – te voy a decir el porque de que Harry no estaba en su habitación al igual que yo- dijo viendo que a Draco no le sorprendió.

-yo le explico- le dijo Harry a Hermione- ni yo mismo tengo el claro lo que paso…

-¿te vas a justificar? – pregunto Draco.

- déjame terminar – le pidió Harry- después del golpe, me llegaron recuerdos –explico lo que Hermione ya le había explicado anteriormente, el como había pasado y el como lo habían solucionado. – yo no se como actué, pero todo termino de esa forma, Hermione hizo el hechizo y como estaba Dormido- recalco- Hermione cuido de mi, cuando desperté no sabia donde ni que estaba haciendo, fue cuando Hermione me explico todo.

Draco le creyó aunque para el fue duro, pero de la actitud de su amigo, y todo lo que había pasado desde el golpe hacia que lo que le dijo fuera real, y ahora se sentía el tonto mas tonto de todos.

-¿así que fue por eso?-pregunto con un poco de pena- en ese caso lo siento- dijo- pero tu en mi lugar…

-hubiera hecho lo mismo- afirmo Harry, limpiándose la nariz, y si era verdad ya que si el tuviera una persona a la cual considerada casi su hermana la cuidaría igual o mas que Draco- lo se, no tienes que preocuparte mejor tu que su padrino o su padre ¿no?

Y con esto los chicos empezaron a reírse, imaginándose como hubiera terminado Harry si Sirius el padrino de Hermione o James hubieran estado allí.

Hermione no entendía de lo chicos pero esto rayaba en la exageración, ¿Cómo entender esto? Su primo golpeando a su novio, y siendo estos dos mejores amigos, Harry con la nariz sangrando y aun así riendo de algo que ella no lograba entender, pero estaba segura que a ella no le causaría risa y de esta forma se molesto, odiaba no entender.

-¡hombres tenían que ser! – dijo haciendo que los dos chicos pararan de reír- vamos, tenemos que curar tu nariz- dijo tomando a Harry y empezándolo a arrastra hacia las cocinas, pero no sin antes agregar- y ni creas que te haz salvado- le dijo a Draco- ya hablarlos tu y yo de "cosas de hombres"

Y de esa forma vio como su prima se alejaba, ahora si que se le había armando ¿Cómo explicar? "primita yo solo le advertía a Harry" "pensé que tu y él…" "no lo encontré en su cuarto ni a ti y entonces mi mente mal viajada…" no había forma de explicar sin que Hermione se enojara mas era "cosas de hombres" todavía recordaba la platica con Harry, el como se lo había dicho.

Flash back

-adelante- dijo el rubio, haciendo que Harry tomara asiento.

-¿Qué tienes Draco?-Harry no sabía el porque de esta "reunión" tan seria, Draco estaba formal, serio, mostrando todo el porte Malfoy-te…?

-tu sabes que quiero a Hermione.- empezó- la considero de mi familia, aunque no lo sea, pero el parentesco que me une con Sirius-sonrió- y el que ella sea su ahijada, hace que sea mi prima-como ellos se decían desde que tenían memoria- y eso me hace responsable de ella- vio el rostro de Harry- tu sabes que yo no acepto a cualquiera, la cuido mucho y-empezó a subir el tono- no voy a permitir que nadie la dañe, aun mi mejor amigo y mucho menos que se propase con ella, ¿entiendes? Nada de…-¿Cómo decirlo?-no quiero que te pases de listo con ella, nada de… bueno, no quiero saber que tu y ella.. pues…

-entendí, entendí, entendí,.-lo cayo el pelinegro que de por si ya estaba muy cohibido por la platica, ya no quería escuchar datos mas específicos, como estaba seguro que le diría Draco- te prometo que la respetare- de dijo y cuando noto el cambio en el rostro del chico tentó su suerte al ver que dejaba de ser el primo celoso para ser el amigo, así que agrego- no te preocupes tu serás el padrino…

-jaja que gracioso Snape- pero-dijo conteniendo una sonrisa-es lo mínimo que espero, felicidades no sabes que feliz es verlos juntos a pesar de todo.

The end Flash back

-¡aunch! Yo también te amo- le dijo Harry a Hermione cuando esta intentaba curarle a lo muggle la nariz sin olvidar que era la forma muggle mas dolorosa que conocía.- recuérdame el porque de hacerlo así, y no con la varita.

-¡que te recuerde! Claro, el que de la nada Draco te golpe y cuando pregunto el porque no sabes que contestar… "me da pena"- empezó a usar la misma voz que él había utilizado hace minutos- "no te lo puedo contar" y lo pero de todo "es cosa de hombres"

-entiende, en serio es difícil de explicar, fue algo… Draco y yo tuvimos una platica y al parecer el creyó que yo había roto el trato…y pues que… bueno que… ¡que es difícil de explicar!-termino mientras le quitaba la toallita mojada a Hermione y lo hacia él.- pero mira yo se como quitarte el enojo-dijo una vez limpio.

Hizo un pequeño movimiento con la varita y aparecieron en la mesa diferentes ingredientes.

-¿y que me puede alegar el día?-le pregunto Hermione sonriendo.

-que el mejor novio del mundo, te prepare el mejor pastel del mundo- le dijo.

-¿así? Mmm… primero tendrías que presentarme al mejor novio del mundo para que este me de el mejor pastel del mundo-empezó a jugar, sabiendo como terminaría esto.

-Harry Severus –dijo extendiéndole la mano a la castaña. – el mejor novio del mundo.

Así que ambos empezaron un juego, con un fin, desayunar… pero después de varios intentos vagos, mucha harina, varios trastes sucios, mucho, mucho desorden, terminaron con un intento pésimo de pastel de fresa.

-toma- le dijo Harry extendiendo la mano, con una masa rosa, con crema y una fresa en su palma – el mejor pastel del mundo… ¡hey ya para!- le regaño cuando Hermione no paraba de reír. Y fingiendo estar ofendido se dio la vuelta.

- perdón-dijo Herms que no paraba de reír- es... que... no… puedo evitarlo, pero… gracias-dijo mas calmada.- si me lo dio el mejor novio del mundo.-dijo acercándose a él, para darle vuelta.

-perdóname Hermione-dijo Harry con una sonrisa picara en la cara, y una mano atrás una vez que le dio la cara.

-no tienes que…- demasiado tarde ya tenía pastel de fresa en la cara- ¡HARRY!-grito con la cara llena de crema, para después sonreír, acercándose a él- bésame…-le dijo ya cerca de el.

¡¿Que?!-Harry se esperaba más gritos, una que otra palabrota, o mínimo un golpe.- ¿Qué te bese?-vio que la castaña afirmaba-ok..-dijo tomando su varita-deja te limpio…

-no-dijo Hermione- sin nada de limpiarme-dijo con la cara todavía llena de crema, y pasando los brazos por la nuca del chico.

Y sin mas se acerco a ella, la crema y todo lo demás no importaba, para él era un beso dulce, así que sin mas la beso pasando sus manos por su cintura para acercarla mas a ella, y tan metido estaba en el beso que no se dio cuenta de que la castaña bajaba una mano, y cuando el aire se hizo necesaria…

-que rico, fresa-dijo Harry, todavía con las manos en su cintura.

-te equivocas…-dijo Hermione con cara picara-chocolate.

-¿chocolate?-pregunto con duda, pero al acto se arrepintió de preguntar.

Hermione tomo una botella de chocolate líquido, que estaba en la mesa para tomar venganza y tirarle media botella del líquido en la cara.

-te dije chocolate- dijo mientras volvía a besarlo.

Y después de un juego muy dulce que consistía en el ver si ganaba fresa o chocolate, y el cual de los dos sabia mejor, llegaron a la conclusión de que tenia que ser un empate, y viendo que ya se habían saltado tres clases, y ya era la hora de la comida, pero viendo en que condiciones poco agradables y con chocolate y fresa, por todo el uniforme decidieron terminar su "clase de cocina", para ir a sus cuartos e ir a bañarse.

Así que aprovechando la hora de la comida fueron a sus habitaciones correspondientes para asearse, cambiarse, e ir por todo para las clases de la tarde, a las cuales según ambos tenían que asistir obligatoriamente a fuerza, y una vez ya con todo lo demás arreglado salieron con un poco de prisa, para ir a su clase.

-hasta que los vemos-le dijo Neville cuando los vio llegar al gran comedor- si no hubieran estado, tan ocupados se hubieran enterado de algo bueno…

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron ambos.

-pues que supuestamente, hay una reunión de maestros, sobre…mmm… bueno creo que no importa el tema, el chiste es que ¡no tenemos clases! Al menos hasta mañana.

-¿y Draco?-pregunto Hermione al no ver a su primo- ¿ya sabia?

-ajam- afirmo neville- fue a platicar con Luna sobre… jejeje… tampoco estoy seguro de que fueron hacer… pero bueno los dejo tengo que ir a ver a una chica-dijo empezando a caminar, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a ambos.

-¿y que hacemos?-pregunto Harry, tomando la mano de su novia- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al lago?

Así que sin mas que hacer y como no tenían hambre después de la pelea de chocolate y fresa, y tampoco tenían ganas de jugar al Quidditch solos, al parecer solo tenían ganas de descansar un poco y platicar.

Así que se encaminaron al lago, platicando sobre todo lo que había pasado en la semana y después de aclarar todo lo del su actitud, salieron del castillo, caminando lento hasta llegar al lago para después ir hacia su árbol para recostarse, en el cual habían pasado tantos años juntos, primero como amigos y ahora como algo mas, ya una vez cómodos…

-¿Cómo vamos a festejar el fin de año?-pregunto Hermione- tenemos que hacer algo especial, nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts, tantos años aquí, tantos recuerdos hay que dejar marca.

-¿pero que?-pregunto Harry después de un gran bostezo acomodándose junto a Hermione-no tengo la menor idea.

Y después de acordar en hacer una "reunión" con los demás para hacer planes para su última navidad en Hogwarts, de sentirse tan cómodo, y tan cansado  
Harry se quedo dormido.

_-así que el pequeño Harry hace sufrir a Granger…_

_Harry estaba en un lugar oscuro del cual solo había una pequeña luz, con la sensación de a ver soñando eso antes, intentaba recordar cuando la voz volvió a hablar. _

_-y tu me juzgabas por hacerla sufrir, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todas las palabras que le decía yo no es nada comparado con lo que tu le haces con una sola acción, ¿pero sabes que? Me di cuenta, de algo, se que le hice daño, pero también se que ya no soy él mismo- decía Draco_

_-¿quien es Granger?-gritaba Harry- ¿Qué le hice? ¿De que me hablas?-preguntaba._

_-tu mas que nadie sabes lo que hizo por mi, tu estuviste con ella, dudando de mi, advirtiéndome el que no la lastimara, y mira "las cosas de la vida", pero antes que nada te advierto, ahora tiene a alguien.-he intentaré que se olvide de ti._

_Y de repente la voz se extinguió dejándolo otra vez solo, con todas las dudas que tenia, pero las dudas y el túnel no duraron mucho ya que este cambio…_sentía que alguien lo observaba y poco a poco despertó pero cuando estaba a punto de ver quien le tocaba el hombro algo mas paso por su mente y por desgracia de Harry no fue un sueño si no un recuerdo, un recuerdo y compromiso que lo metería en muchos problemas y peor aun que no podía romper.

FB

-Recuerdas… ¿te acuerdas de lo ultimo que hablamos tu y yo?- pregunto con un poco de timidez estacionada en sus ojos – ¿de lo de navidad?- pero al ver que él chico no respondía- Lily, tu padre y tu.

… ¿tu quisieras pasar la navidad en mi casa?- pregunto con miedo.

-claro Hermione- se preguntaba el porque de sus nervios que tenia de malo ir a su casa.

- ¡eres increíble! – dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra él para abrazarlo.

The end FB

¡wow, wow y mas wow! No lo podía creer había aceptado la invitación, se había comprometido a ir y pero a un había comprometido a sus padres a ir a ¡casa de los Potter! No podía abrir los ojos, ¿Cómo demonio lo iba a explicar? ¿Cómo diantre iban a aceptar? Estaba en un enorme problema.

-¡Harry!-dijo una voz-necesito hablarte.

Era inevitable luego resolvería el problema, tenia que poner atención a quien le hablaba a si que acostumbrándose al sol, abrió poco a poco los ojos para encontrarse con una rubia.

-¡Luna!-dijo una vez que logro ver bien de quien se trataba la silueta.

-yo te puedo ayudar, yo se que te pasa y porque te pasa, yo se porque sueñas eso, solo tienes que querer…solo tienes…

--

Esto es un poco de la vida de Harry Severus, tengo en mente un poco mas, espero que les guste y esta vez no tarde tanto, ya saben entre mas motivada mas rápido lo subo.

Adelantos:

-casi-susurro el chico, ya que si la castaña le afirmaba el recuerdo, vería al diablo en el cuerpo de su padre.- ¿Qué vas…? ¿Qué vamos hacer…? ¿Qué actividades tienes para esta navidad?-preguntó sin comprometerse por si su mente jugaba con él.

-¡por favor!, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor!

¡Papá!-reprocho al ver que este no decía nada- nunca te pido nada… ahora necesito que digas que si, ¡por favor!

Ha y por si no lo han notado amo a Draco Malfoy jeje me cae muy bien el niño, y por eso esta como mejor amigo de Harry, y si por obvias razones Ron no esta, ¿Cómo pudo quitarle a Harry a su media naranja? No se lo perdono, pero si va a salir mas a delante, ¿entoz les gusto? ¿un comentario que agregar?

-Si EsCrIbEn Yo EsCrIbO-

Anahi Katherin N. Y.


	8. Chapter 8

-yo te puedo ayudar, yo se que te pasa y porque te pasa, yo se porque sueñas eso, solo tienes que querer…solo tienes…- y con esto la rubia se dio la vuelta empezando a su camino al castillo

Lo negrito es las cartas.

Lo que esta en cursiva los efectos secundarios.

- una carta, una noticia, una visita y una discusión-

-yo te puedo ayudar, yo se que te pasa y porque te pasa, yo se porque sueñas eso, solo tienes que querer…solo tienes…- y con esto la rubia se dio la vuelta empezando a su camino al castillo.

"solo tienes…" Harry no entendía el porque de Luna y el que supiera de sus sueños y aunque le ganaba la curiosidad de saber a que exactamente se refería prefería olvidarlos porque a lo mejor solo dijo palabra al azar o lo vio soñando feo, pero así era Luna y teniendo encima un problema mayor, ignoro las palabras de la chica, pero no por esto las olvido.

-Hermione despierta-dijo zarandeando a la castaña-Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto esta tallándose los ojos una vez despierta.-tienes una cara como si hubieras visto al diablo-dijo bromeando.

-casi-susurro el chico, ya que si la castaña le afirmaba el recuerdo, vería al diablo en el cuerpo de su padre.- ¿Qué vas…? ¿Qué vamos hacer…? ¿Qué actividades tienes para esta navidad?-preguntó sin comprometerse por si su mente jugaba con él.

Y la cara de dormida de Hermione cambio automáticamente por una de alegría por lo que pudo ver Harry haciendo que este se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía.

-pues primero que nada, tenia que asegurarme que ibas aceptar la invitación de mi madre… mis padres, pero ahora que ya se que si puedes-dijo alegre, para luego quedar viendo el rostro de Harry- ¿lo recuerdas verdad?-vio que el asintió-¿te arrepientes?-pregunto con miedo.

-¡no claro que no!-era mentira- solo tenia duda…-dijo poco seguro.

Y con esto la castaña con un poco mas de seguridad comento todo lo que tenían planeados para hacer en las navidades, pues estaba feliz que la familia de Harry fuera, lo que harían en la noche buena, la tradición de intercambio de regalos, la rica cena que hacia su mama, los planes que tenían y lo pero de todo…

-¿Qué tu padrino va a ir?-pregunto temeroso.

-claro, ya te había dicho que Sirius tiene la costumbre de ir para darme mi regalo, desayuna con nosotros y hacemos una que otra cosa "de padrino y ahijada" como el le dice, pero ahora que recuerdo tengo que enviarle una carta para informarle que aceptaste la invitación ¿porque?

Y Hermione todavía preguntaba el porque, Sirius lo odiaba desde el primer día, y mucho mas cuando el señor Potter le comunico que Hermione ya era su novia, era un odio nato, cada vez que Sirius lo veía le decía "vas a morir" bueno no con palabras pero estaba seguro que si las miradas mataran a el ya se lo estuvieran comiendo los gusanos.

-no por nada…- dijo una vez que dejo de pensar en lo que le esperaría por parte del padrino de Hermione.

- si no sabes lo feliz que le hizo a mis padres saber que aceptaste- ya les había contado vía carta- mas mi padre. Él fue el que insistió en la invitación-dijo pero ni ella lo creyó todavía recordaba…

FB

-¡por favor!, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor!

¡papá!-reprocho al ver que este no decía nada- nunca te pido nada… ahora necesito que digas que si, ¡por favor!

-¿Qué nunca me pides nada? –pregunto James indignado-¿no te dejo ir a su casa? ¿no te deje ir al campamento? ¿no te compre la escoba? Y lo pero de todo ¿le dije algo cuando te robo tu puesto? ¿no verdad?

-¡por favor!, ¡por favor!-repitió Hermione con cara de niña buena- ¡mamá dile algo!-volteo Hermione por el apoyo de su madre.

-James…-empezó

-tu sabes que no puedo ir contra eso Gina no puedo…-dijo James.

-pero ¡papá!-Hermione sabía que si fuera otra cosa James ya hubiese aceptado, pero siempre con Harry tomaba mas tiempo- soy tu única hija y me quieres mucho ¿recuerdas?

-ho no, no empieces con el chantaje emocional-dijo dejando a un lado el profeta.- sabía que no te tenias que juntar tanto con tu madre-dijo para recibir un golpe de Gina.

-es importante para mi ¿vale? – su padre nunca le negaba nada, era su princesa- son muchos años, a demás dejas que Draco venga y no te importa…

-¡Draco es Draco! Aparte de que él es tu amigo…-dijo para luego darse cuenta que había caído en el juego de su hija.

-¡Harry también es mi amigo!-dijo contenta- casi desde que conocí a Draco, no tienes problema en aceptar a Draco pero siempre que hablamos de Harry te pones mal.

-James, acepta y ya vengan a comer, sabes que vas a terminar aceptando, yo te dije, no la consientas porque de grande no la vas a poder contener, pero nunca me heces caso, ahora enfrenta las consecuencias.

-¡hay esta!-dijo por fin triunfante-Gracias mamá, tu si sabes, ya vez es tu culpa, el que yo se así, tienes que aceptar, porque soy tu hija, tu única hija-remarco- consentida, no me puedes negar nada porque yo te quiero mucho y tu me quieres mucho y aceptarías cualquier cosa por mi…-Hermione sonrió ya lo tenia en la bolsa solo falta una respuesta…

-¡esta bien!- dijo rindiéndose.

-Gracias, Gracias, Gracias,-dijo Hermione abalanzándose al cuello de su padre, y besarlo en la mejilla.-ahora vamos a comer antes de que te arrepientas.

-un Potter nunca se arrepiente… solo lo piensa mejor-termino James

The end FB

-¡si claro! Me imagino la gracia que le hizo-dijo imaginando a James o Señor Potter para él , con cuernos diciendo ¡no quiero a ese niño aquí! O cosas como ¡va a morir!, -me ha de esperar con ganas- dijo poco convencido de que el padre de Hermione insistiera en que ellos fueran.-no te ofendas pero yo no le caigo muy bien a tu padre.

-no es verdad, él te adora-dio la castaña pero al ver como Harry rodaba los ojos…- esta bien, no eres su adoración… pero a mi madre le caes muy bien.-dijo como si eso arreglara todo.

-no te preocupes, pequeña yo lo entiendo- y en verdad lo entendía, ¡era historia de todos los días! Y no le afectaba ya que Hermione pasaba lo mismo con su padre pues la chica no era la adoración de Severus.

Así que olvidando el tema que siempre los perseguía y que consistía en sus padres y el desagrado muto por parte de estos… decidieron que ya habían descansado mucho y ya que por suerte habían salvado las clases saltadas decidieron dedicarle un poco al estudio y hacer la tarea pendiente… bueno la tarea que no habían hecho, así que juntos se encaminaron a la torre de Gryffindor, para pasar a sus habitaciones a recoger un poco de pergamino y unas cosas que necesitaban, para luego ir a la biblioteca.

Y así fue como tomaron llegaron a la biblioteca en busca de uno que otro libro, dividiéndose para encontrarlos mas rápido, pero cada vez que se encontraban en un pasillo Harry le robaba un beso… bueno hasta que la bibliotecaria La señora Pince los vio y les advirtió que los sacaría si seguían así, y aunque veían improbable que La señora Pince los sacara pues tenia un afecto por ellos no quisieron tentar su suerte y dejaron de jugar, dedicando todo su tiempo en busca de los libros para las dos materias, Hermione buscaba de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y Harry sobre su pasión heredada de padre y madre: sobre pociones, y una vez que terminaron de buscar, regresaron a su mesa para comenzar con la tarea.

Empezaron la de defensas, en la cual Hermione era muy buena, buscando hechizos no verbales para la realización de una buena transformación, cosa que costaba un poco pues combinaba las dos materias, hechizos y transformaciones. Así que buscaron un poco ya que el padre de Hermione ya le había comentado en que libros encontrar los datos.

-perfecto ya terminamos la de defensas… ahora sigue pociones…-dijo después de un rato- todo tuyo-le dijo, pues como de tal padre tal astilla Harry era muy bueno en esa materia.

-claro, no hay problema, solo nos pidieron pociones para bromear o pasar el rato así que no va a ser nada difícil, y menos con las clases particulares que recibo así que a aprovecharlas.

Y de esa forma se pusieron a escribir las pociones y sus efectos en la gente, enumerando de todo un poco, desde la poción de amor, la crece uñas, la que te hacia inflar como oso, para convertirte en pato, la poción de la risa, un millón y mas de las cuales Harry se sabía de memoria y en muchas ocasiones habían utilizado para sus planes de diversión y venganza.

-la poción de la realidad alternativa- leyó en un libro.- la poción de la realidad alternativa- la conocía era obvio el nombre no se le hacia extraño, pero su padre no le enseñaba este tipo de pociones Su madre tampoco aunque ella era mas accesible, pero la conocía y podría jurar que la había hecho, pero ¿cuando? Y lo pero no recordaba nada, solo se le hacia familiar.

-olvídala-le dijo la castaña sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ya tenemos suficientes…-empezó a burlarse Hermione- pidió quince pero como siempre que se habla de pociones para Harry Severus nunca es suficiente…ahora hay que irnos-dijo quitándole el libro de las manos y haciendo que se acomodara con un movimiento ligero de la varita.

Durante todo el camino Harry siguiéndose estrujándose el cerebro, nunca se le iba una, pero ahora no sabía, tenia algo que ver con el, tenia, si no, no lo estaría tomando el interés, pero le era imposible recordar.

-luna nueva- dijo Hermione a la señora gorda, una vez que llegaron a la sala común.

Y esto fue lo que hizo que Harry recordara que tenia un problema mas grande que una poción, tenia un conflicto y ahora no podía pederle favor a Hermione, es algo que tenia que hacer solo, tenia que enviar una carta.

-Hermione- dijo antes de que la castaña atravesara el cuadro- necesito…bueno tengo que enviar una carta urgente-vio la mirada de la castaña-es que quiero pedir un nuevo equipo de Quidditch…-que pésimo mentía-bueno necesito…

-no tienes que explicarme-dijo sabiendo perfectamente a quien le tenia que enviar la carta, y era algo que definitivamente tenia que hacer solo. –solo ve te espero…

-preferiría que no-le dijo al darse cuenta que no sabría como empezar y había que ser cuidadosos.- mejor nos vemos mañana… ok-dijo dándole un beso y alejándose de la sala para ir a un lugar donde poder escribir con calma.

Así que caminando por el castillo, pensando en como decirle, sabiendo el problema que era, y en el como lo tomaría, no es tuviera miedo a su padre pues este era excelente, una persona maravillosa, pero como todos tenían su talón de Aquiles y ese eran los Potter, era algo que nunca entendió y su padre nunca le explico, solo estaba presente, y desde que Harry se acerco "a la chica Potter" como su padre le decía, fue cuando demostró que puede ser un padre con rencores, no lo juzgaba, solo se preguntaba el porque de meterlo en esa pelea que ni si quiera era suya, pero por ser un Snape estaba mas que metido.

Y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la sala multipropósitos, la cual contaba con una mesa, silla, tinta y papel, pues era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, pero si alguien le hubiera ofrecido inspiración no se hubiera quejado.

"querido padre" muy cursi

"padre" muy frió

"Severus, amigo" sospecharía

"hola papá"… no podía, no había donde empezar, y se preguntaba si quería empezar…no podía romper el trato Hermione lo invitaba cada navidad, era su mejor amiga, ya había ido con Draco a pasar las navidades, con Neville y hasta con Luna, pero con Hermione que aparte de ser su mejor amiga, era su novia, nunca, era algo que quería, pero por varios motivos nunca pasaba. Así que este año se daría el gusto y con todo la esperanza del mundo escribió.

"**Querida madre"**

**Me contaron que viniste a visitarme y me comporte de manera no apta, perdóname, no se que me pasa últimamente, creo que los entrenamientos y el titulo de capitán me están matando, y al parecer fui blanco de una que otra broma –**era mentira pero sabría que su madre no quedaría satisfecha-** no te preocupes tu sabes que ellos sufren mas que yo jeje – **la tenía que relajar**- pero si he de ser sincero y honesto contigo ese no es le motivo de mi carta, no lo tomes a mal, si te quiero saludar y ver como va todo en casa, pero tengo un problema, nada de que preocuparte… bueno al menos eso creo yo, pero necesito un favor de ti, se que siempre me apoyas y que tu si lo entiendes, y tal vez puedas hacer que mi padre lo haga aunque sea un pequeño modo…**

Y así fue como Harry termino su carta, pidiéndole a su madre la visita de estos, para contarles sobre la invitación que ya había aceptado, se lo contó todo a ella, como siempre, con la esperanza de poder salir victorioso de esta, no había nada seguro pero como su madre decía "no hay porque no intentarlo" y aunque hubiera sido mas fácil contarle a su padre por carta sabía que no era la manera adecuada.

Y aunque ya era un poco tarde, decidió ir a la lechuceria…

-fork-grito una vez que llego a esta.

Y casi al instante vio bajar a una hermosa lechuza negra (N/Apara no compararla con la difunta Snif Snfi) regalo de cumpleaños numero 15 y a la ves por que ya no tenia con que comunicarse con sus padres, en cuanto la otra falleció.

-fork –dijo con cariño cuando esta se planto cerca de él- se que es tarde, pero necesito que entregues esto-dijo mostrándole la carta-lo mas rápido posible-vio que la lechuza movió el pico en señal de entender- pero necesito que se la entregues a mamá, que no la vea mi padre, solo a mi madre, ¿entiendes?-otro picotazo- perfecto, entonces ve.

Y vio como la lechuza alzaba el vuelo, pero al querer seguir su rastro le resulto imposible, pues la oscuridad cubría a la lechuza y solo se veía un punto casi invisible para él.

-creo que necesito lentes-se dijo cuando ya no distinguió nada de nada. Y después de estar allí otros cinco minutos regreso a su torre con toda la intención de un largo sueño… tanto que en cuanto llego a su cuarto y toco la cama se rindió ante los brazos de Morfeo.

_Harry regresaba al túnel, con la misma luz pero no con la misma voz y que esta vez interrumpía una conversación__ y no le hablaban a é, legaba a la mitad y la voz era de Hermione y no de Draco. _

-…_me acabo de dar cuenta…-dijo esta, intentando aparentar un tono de voz gracioso.-resulta chistoso ahora que no puedes escuchar, resulta muy cómico, pero estando tu aquí conmigo… bueno no hubiera tenido el valor de decírtelo… es algo obvio en mi caso… ¿y de que sirve ahora? De nada lo se, pero prefiero hablarlo, como si estuvieras aquí…como si valiera la pena.-sintió un beso en la frente-ahora duerme otra vez y por favor regresa._

_Harry no lograba entender a lo que Hermione se refería, no la sentía ella, quería pregunta, pero tal vez, o mejor dicho algo le decía que nade le contestaría, espero a ver si todavía decía algo… pero después de esperar no escucho nada más._

Que lo que me fue arrebatado regrese, lo que siempre quise venga, que lo que paso se modifique… Harry se quedo solo con esas palabras, la luz y la voz desaparecieron y fue sustituida por la suya diciendo lo que parecía un hechizo, y lo pero de todo vino después… "que mis padre vivan" después de esta frase por la mente de Harry pasaban escenas de sus padres muertos, en accidentes, en peleas, en explosiones, en diferentes situaciones pero con el mismo final, la muerte de sus padres.

Los veía morir y no podía hacer nada, tenía las manos atadas, no podía alcanzar su varita, quería ayudarlos.

-¡no los mates!-le gritaba a la sombra que lastimaba a sus padres -¡no lo hagas!

-¡cálmate! Intento ayudarte – le respondió la sombra.

-no los toques, no les hagas daño-volvía a gritar mientras la sombra

-¡cálmate! No puedo quitártelo si te sigues moviendo de esa forma.

Y antes de volver a gritar sus padres desaparecieron, la sombra se extinguió, y despertó debajo de su cama junto a Weasley, que por lo que parecía lo estaba ayudando a quitar la sabana con la cual estaba enredado, el cual resulto extraño.

-escuche gritos… y… yo… intente ayudarte –Ronald hablaba como si se estuviera disculpando- yo… yo me voy. –y con esto ultimo salio.

Harry vio como se marcho y se sintió culpable y para esto ni siquiera le había dado las gracias, pero es que su sueño lo dejo pensando mucho, tanto que cuando reacciono y dejo de pensar en estos ya estaba vestido, era extraño ya que el no tenia pesadillas, la ultima que recordaba fue cuando el y Draco vieron "inferís en la calle trece" el día de brujas, cosa que hizo que no vieras películas de terror hasta los quince. Pero cuando bajo decidió ignorar sus sueños ya que vio a Hermione la cual lo recibió con un hola y un beso corto.

-sigo sin entender el porque tardas mas que yo arreglándote- comento la castaña.- es increíble.

- ¡Hey! Mi belleza no es de 5 minutos y listo, hay que arreglar bien a esta belleza-dijo señalándose a si mismo.

Pero después de 5 minutos y el que casi llegaban al gran comedor Hermione no paraba de reír, ni porque Harry se hacia el indignado, para cuando llegaron junto a sus amigos Hermione intento disimular su risa.

- ¿Qué…jaja... que pasa?-dijo cuando volvió a ver a Harry con el ceño fruncido-.

-Nada… Harry, Fork lleva esperándote un rato-dijo señalando a la hermosa lechuza- intentamos quitarle la carta, pero empezó a picotearnos y…-dijo Draco

Pero Harry no lo dejo continuar, no pensaba que llegara tan rápido así que interrumpiendo a Draco le retiro la carta a fork, agradeciéndole y dándole un poco de jugo, pero al momento de leer las dos únicas líneas que tenia la carta el alma se le fue a los pies.

**Harry:**

** Tu padre leyó la carta-**demonios- **se le hizo raro que fork no se la diera a él, y cuando me distraje la tomo y leyó toda…. Vamos para el colegio-**Rayos pensó Harry, no creyó que su padre se lo tomara así, aunque de hecho no pensó mucho, pero esto definitivamente no se lo esperaba…

-Harry- le dijo Draco sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-ahora no Draco…

-pero Harry necesitó…

-estoy pensando que hacer… espera…-y es que en si, eso era lo que estaba haciendo, pensando en como hacer para resolver y que todo saliera a su favor… hasta que…

-Buenos días Señor Snape… buenos días Lily-dijo Hermione haciendo que Harry padeciera al instante, porque eso quería decir una cosa y no era buena sus padres habían llegado, pero no podía ser…

-Buenos días Hermione, Draco, Neville, Luna-le respondió la dulce voz de Lily.

-necesitamos hablar hijo- la voz de su padre- vamos afuera.

Harry volteo lentamente para ver caminar a su padre y no tuvo de otra mas que seguirlo, salieron del castillo para estar lejos, hasta llegar junto del bosque prohibido.

-¿y? explícame esto-dijo sacando un papel de su túnica.-¿Cómo es eso de que aceptaste?

-¿que quieres que te explique?-le dijo Harry – creo que ya esta muy claro.

-si y yo creí que estaba claro que no pedes ir a su casa y lo pero de todo… comprometernos a tu madre y a mi, aun cuando no hemos dado ninguna respuesta… ahora lo que tienes que hacer es pedirle disculpas y decir que ya tenias un compromiso previo para así…

-no puedo-corrigió.- no quiero decirle ni inventarle nada, quiero ir

-no puedes-dijo Severus tomando un tono serio, aun mas del que ya tenía- t sabes que su padre…

-¡No!, no lo se padre, no se que hay con su padre, -Harry estaba arto de lo mismo, de escuchar lo mismo desde pequeño- solo se lo que hay con el mió. Solo se que cuando hablo de Hermione el saca que no es Hermione si no una Potter-Harry empezó a exaltarse, era una y otra vez lo mismo y ahora ya no tenia 5 años ahora quería aclarar.

-¿y que te dijo hijo? Tu haz visto, no te trata igual, es una mala persona o acaso ¿crees que esta contento de que estés con su hija? De que este contigo-pregunto Severus.

-¡yo se que no lo esta!-le dolía aceptar eso- pero por lo menos hace un esfuerzo… uno que tu nunca haz intentado…

-tu no lo entiendes, no entiendes nada, esto es entre su padre y yo…

-¡Exacto! ¡¿Por qué meternos a Hermione y a mi?! Porque entrar en problemas que no son nuestros-le dijo Harry

-¡El no esta mas feliz que yo con esta relación! A ¡El no le agrada esto mas que ami!-dijo alzando la voz, su hijo, no lo entendía.

-¡LO SE! Pero el lo intenta…

-¡no me hagas reír! ¿Cómo lo intenta según tú?-pregunto arto de que su hijo no lo entendiera y pero aun le viniera con esto.

-¡No me la niega cuando le hablo, no le prohíbe estar conmigo, no pone caras cada vez que me llega una carta!-en lo ultimo iba recalcado todo lo que su padre hacía cuando se trataba de Hermione- ¡y lo mejor de todo padre, no hace todo esto!-dijo alzando las manos.

-¿Qué es todo esto Harry? ¿Qué hago que su padre no haga?

-¡ACEPTARLO!-grito- ¡aceptarlo!, tu no lo haces, no puedo hablar contigo de esto, de mi relación con ella, no puedo pedirle un favor a mi padre, un consejo de lo que le podría gustar a mi novia, porque en el momento en que lo intento pone mala cara-dijo señalando el hecho de que lo hacia en ese momento- porque no puede escuchar de Hermione MI NOVIA porque cambia de conversación o lo que es peor se sale de la habitación, porque me hablas de otras chicas, porque cuando acepto ir a su casa hace todo este drama de venir y pedirme explicaciones, vienes para que te explique algo que tiene años de ser – su padre Quero saber el porque él le diaria el porque-algo que es importante para mi desde hace años… porque aunque su padre solo espera el momento en que fracase la relación acepta algo que tu hasta el momento no lo haz hecho, porque lo que odio de todo esto es que ¡MI PADRE NO ACEPTA QUE SE FELIZ!-y con esto empezó a caminar de regreso al castillo, dejando a su padre impactado por lo ultimo que dijo.

Tantas veces quiso decirle todo esto pero nunca tuvo el valor, tantas veces y ahora que lo hizo por extraño que parezca se sentía bien, ya no sentía el vació.

--

¿Les gusto? Fue mas de lo normal y ¿no me tarde tanto verdad? ¿Me gane un review? Espero que si, manden todo tipo de comentaros, si les gusto, si no les gusto, que mas quieren. Quieren que ponga la navidad en la casa de los Potter? ESCRIBAN

-Si EsCrIbEn Yo EsCrIbO- (La ley natural del universo ¿verdad?)

Anahi Katherin N. Y.


	9. En un parpadeo

-En un Parpadeo-

Todo había pasado tan rápido, la discusión con su padre, su madre dándole el apoyo de siempre y las navidades con los Potter, si señores, sobrevivió a las navidades con los Potter, sin olvidar al padrino de Hermione, Sirius no le quito la mirada matadora en toda la mañana de navidad, a pesar de que Gina y Hermione hicieron lo posible por controlar a James y Sirius… bueno al final del día Harry fue feliz, dentro de él seguía el sentimiento de tristeza porque su padre seguía sentido con él pero realmente fue feliz, porque pudo pasar una fecha importante con Hermione, su Hermione, el iba a demostrarles a James y a Sirius que los tres tenían un objetivo en común –Hacer Feliz a Hermione – probablemente le iba a costar que lo entendieran pero confiaba que ese día llegaría.

*FB*

-Es Hora de los abrir los regalos –Dijo James –Gina, Hermione vengan…

-Papá –Carraspeo Hermione

-Si, tu chico, también hay regalos para ti –Dijo James, porque claro que los había, Hermione se encargo de insistir TODO un día para que hubiera regalos para "El Chico" como le gustaba llamar a Harry.

En lo que la Gina, Hermione, James y el propio Harry se acomodaban en la sala *Eso si James se encargo de que Hermione y Harry estuvieran muy lejos el uno del otro* se escucho un "Pum" en la puerta, sonido de que alguien había aparecido.

-¡Padrino! – Grito Hermione cuando después de correr por fin llego a la puerta para abrirle a Sirius.

-Pero es que no pensaban abrir los regalos sin el padrino mas guapo, sexy y carismático de todos ¿verdad? – Bromeo Sirius con Hermione en sus brazos.

-Claro que no padrino, te estábamos esperando –Dijo Hermione soltando a Sirius.

-Bien porque como cada año mi regalo será el favorito, lo siento James pero es la verdad –Dijo cuando vio la mirada extraña que James le dedico –Gina ¿Cómo has…? – Pero se detuvo cuando vio a Harry sentado junto a Gina - ¿Pero que car… -Comenzó

-Padrino, te presento a Harry –Dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a su padrino antes de que terminara su pregunta –Harry mi amado, encantador, carismático y nada sencillo Padrino Sirius.

Harry inmediatamente se paro del sofá, con un poco de miedo a decir verdad, para darle la mano a Sirius

-Señor es un placer conocerlo al fin, Hermione no deja de hablar de usted –Dijo Harry la mar de nervioso

Sirius por un momento no dijo nada, se lo quedo viendo de la forma que Harry esperaba "Vas a morir Snape, Vas a morir" Fue cuando Hermione carraspeo un poco hasta que Sirius le dio la mano, la cual apretó con mucha fuerza y dando a entender claramente el mensaje "Aléjate de mi ahijada mocoso, aléjate o sufrirás"

-Muy bien, muy bien, ya que todos estamos presentes, ¿Qué les parece si abrimos los regalos? – Comenzó Hermione para romper el silencio- Vamos Gente es navidad, un poco mas de entusiasmo no mata a nadie ¿Verdad?- Vio a Harry y le guiño, ganando un ataque de tos por parte de su padre.

-Claro, Regalos, vamos a abrir los regalos ¡Yupi! –dijo Gina ganándose una mirada de James.

*FinFB*

Y Ahora Harry contaba con un Hermoso pisa papeles, el cual prácticamente era una piedra, si, su suegro le había regalado una piedra, si alguien le hubiera dicho eso definitivamente no le hubiera comprado la Snitch Dorada de ultima edición, Sirius le regalo … el regalo de Sirius bueno Harry le llevo una caja de puros (Sugerencia de Hermione) y Sirius le dio a Harry el placer de seguir vivo, oh Si, Fue un regalo, porque esta seguro que moría de ganas de tirarlo de la escoba cuando jugaron un partido "amistoso" de Quidditch, Gina le regalo un libro de pociones y Hermione le regalo una polera que tenia "Mi elegido" en la parte trasera, un kit de mantenimiento de la escoba (El cual por alguna extraña razón se le hacia muy familiar), En cambio Harry le regalo un Collar con las Dos HH´s entrelazadas y un set de pociones para bromas muy ingeniosas (Tenia que ser un Snape).

Pero la felicidad había terminado, era tiempo de volver a Casa, no es que en su casa no fuera feliz, pero era obvio que después de haber "traicionado" a su padre, porque según Severus eso había hecho, las cosas estaban un poco raras.

-Gracias en verdad que me la he pasado genial esta navidad –Comenzó Hermione –Se que las cosas no se dieron de la forma… de la mejor forma, siento ocasionarte este tipo de problemas con tu padre, Yo realme…

-Hermione para, tu no ocasionas, tu no eres responsable de esto, Yo quise venir, yo quise pasar este tiempo contigo, mi padre tendrá que entender que… mi padre ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para entender que tu eres parte de mi vida… una parte importante de mi vida, Hermione yo te…

-¡James un dragón volador con un vestido rosa! –Grito Sirius para interrumpir a los chicos

-¡oh por los calzones bombachos de Merlín! ¿Hermione has visto eso? –Dijo James agarrando a su hija de los hombros y separándola de Harry.

- Me estaba despidiendo de Harry, les agradecería un poco de ESPACIO y TIEMPO para hacerlo –Dijo Hermione

-Si , si, Adiós Muchacho ten un buen Viaje, salúdame a tus… a tu madre –Dijo James sin soltar a Hermione.

-Claro señor- dijo Harry sonriendo ante la táctica de alejamiento de James, por muy extraño que fuera lo tomaba todo con un buen sentido del humor- Hermione Nos vemos en el colegio…- Comento cuando se estaba metiendo a la chimenea, imaginando que no vería a su novia hasta que regresaran al colegio, Tomando un puñado de polvos flu

-¡Harry! –Grito Hermione soltándose de su padre – Te voy a extrañar… 3…2…1 Feliz año Nuevo –y Lo beso sin importarle el grito de "Hermione" de Su padrino y de su padre, cuando termino el beso se alejo de él –Ahora ya puedo decir que bese en mi novio en año nuevo. –Comento, Ahora es un buen momento para Huir Harry.

- Casa Snape Evans –Grito Harry Con una Sonrisa lanzando los polvos, Lo ultimo que vio fue a Hermione sonreír, lo ultimo que escucho fue un "Señorita estas castigada" de James y un "Mis ojos se queman, mis ojos" de Sirius.

Un Momento después Harry llego a su casa, la cual estaba vacía lo cual no sabia si agradecer o preocuparse, todavía con la sonrisa en la cara vio una nota en la mesa de la sala.

"Harry Tu padre y yo Fuimos con Tía Petunia, Regresamos en la noche, tu cena esta en el horno, te amo Harry"

Con que tía Petunia, Agradecía haber saltado esa visita, solo podía pensar en lo raro que regresaría su padre, por alguna extraña razón Su padre no soportaba a Petunia, era simplemente rara, ni hablar de su primo ni de su tío, algo le decía que no eran tan Bienvenidos, pero su madre amaba a Petunia sobre todas las cosas e intentaba visitarla al menos una vez al año.

Harry se recostó en el sofá, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, pensando en las cosas que tenia para el futuro, su ultimo año en Hogwarts estaba terminando, tenia muchas cosas que hacer antes de que eso pasara, tenia muchas cosas que…

-_Le he dicho a mis padres, tenia que explicarles para que entendieran que tenia que quedarme contigo, pensé que se iban a molestar, todo este tiempo lejos de ellos –Suspiro Hermione cansada- curiosamente, ellos lo saben, saben lo que siento por ti, según ellos siempre … jaja no se si sirva hablar de esto, no si se vas a regresar, no se si me estas escuchando, si me sientes, es tan ridículo que aunque mis padres supieran esto… para mi sea algo nuevo, bueno realmente no es nuevo, este sentimiento siempre ha estado conmigo, solo que era tan ciega para … esto es ridículo no puedo seguir con esto Harry, tienes que regresar, tienes que regresar._

_Harry estaba de nuevo en ese túnel, escuchando la voz de Hermione a lo lejos, pero sintiendo su dolor tan cerca, no entendía de que diablos hablaba, no entendía porque Hermione sufría._

_-Empiezo a creer que no te lo perdonaré, ¿Cómo podría perdonarte? ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar…? ¡EXPLICAME HARRY! ¡REGRESA MALDITA SEA! Regresa porque el tiempo se termina, ¿ESTAS DISFRUTANDO? – Hermione comenzó a llorar - ¡EL TIEMPO SE TERMINA HARRY! Y JAMAS te perdonare si no regresas, odiare cada momento que pase contigo si no regresas, no mas Hermione Granger Siempre con Harry Potter._

_Harry estaba caminando a la luz, a esa luz donde tenían a su Hermione sufriendo, donde Hermione hablaba de cosas que no entendía pero no le importaba el quería estar con ella, decirle que el jamás la abandonaría, que nunca seria capaz, que él estaría con ella siempre._

_-¿tu vida es tan maravillosa en ese lugar que te has olvidado de nosotros? ¿Te has olvidado Harry? Porque por mas que yo quiera olvidare, por mas que quiera odiar el hecho de que no te importo lo que pasamos, ¿A CASO NO TE DI… A CASO NO TE DIMOS AMOR?_

_Harry gritaba a la luz, Harry gritaba a Hermione que todo estaría bien, corría hacia la luz, quería llegar a ella, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando y porque? _

_-de Todas las cosas que has hecho Harry esta es la que por mas que entienda, porque la entiendo Harry, solo que el que no hayas confiado en mi, me duele. Ahora será mejor que me vaya, me gustaría tener el mismo valor que tuviste tú al dejarnos, me gustaría dejarte a ti con la misma facilidad que tú nos dejaste a nosotros. _

_Nunca en su vida había escuchado hablar a Hermione así, nunca en su vida había sentido en la voz de alguien tanto dolor, ese fue el motivo por el cual siguió caminando hacia la luz, quería llegar y aclarar todo con ella, quería saber de que estaba hablando._

Harry abrió los ojos, una luz blanca intensa le hizo parpadear varias veces, sentía que había corrido un maratón, estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, lo cual sin duda alguna era tan extraño, sentía sus parpados cerrarse, luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos, vio como alguien se alejaba de él, sus ojos se cerraron se vio en su casa sus padres corriendo hacia donde estaba él, abrió los ojos y regreso a la enfermería, cerro los ojos sus padres estaban Gritando, abrió los ojos, estaba en la enfermería, reconoció el cabello de Hermione, Cerro los ojos, Lily estaba a su lado con lagrimas en los ojos, cerro los ojos un "Hermione" se escapo de sus labios, Cerro los ojos vio a su padre asustado como nunca antes lo había visto, abrió los ojos Hermione había volteado al escuchar su nombre, cerro los ojos Severus estaba buscando en un botiquín algo, abrió los ojos vio a Hermione con la boca abierta, su mano en el corazón y lagrimas en los ojos, cerro los ojos su padre le dio una poción.

Todo era un caos, pasaban cosas diferentes al mismo tiempo, Hermione, su padre y su madre, su cabeza le dolía iba a explotarle, Harry se sentía arrastrado por algo mas fuerte que él, veía a Hermione correr hacia él, veía a sus padres preocupados, Harry no soportaba el dolor de cabeza, Harry se desmayo lo ultimo que logro escuchar fue un

-¡HARRY! – de Hermione, Severus y Lily al mismo tiempo.


	10. Luna es Luna

-Luna es Luna-

-Harry despierta- dijo Luna zarandeando un poco al pelinegro –Harry no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- Implemento un poco mas de fuerza recibiendo un "Cinco minutos mas"- ¡HARRY DESPIERTA AHORA MISMO!

Con un dolor de cabeza y un gran grito de Luna fue como Harry despertó – ¡Luna! ¿Pero que haces aquí? –Miro a su alrededor estaba en el túnel donde se había desmayado, junto a la luz blanca donde salía la voz de Hermione, tenia un poco de "Sentido" que él estuviera ahí pero ¿Luna?- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué...?

-Basta Potter… vaya siempre quise decir eso, tenemos que… -

-jajaja Luna se acostumbra a que cuando uno se casa la esposa tome el apellido del esposo no al revés, sin contar que no me he casado con Hermione… Hermione Snape… Me Gusta como suena eso –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-¿Snape?- se quedo pensando un poco- ¿En serio?... Bueno eso no importa, como te dije no tenemos tiempo, así que habrá que aclarar unas cuantas cosas, ¿Sabes donde estamos Harry?

-En mi casa… -Vio la cara de Luna – ¿en La enfermería? Mira la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de donde estamos lo ultimo que recuerdo es un poco en redado, estaba en mi casa y en la enfermería al mismo tiempo… ¡Hermione! Ella estaba… triste por algo ¿Qué le paso Luna?

-En tu cabeza Harry estamos en tu cabeza, cuando Hermione me comento que por un momento habías despertado sabia que tenia que entrar en acción antes de que se acabara el tiempo… Es ahora o todo se acaba…

- ¿En mi cabeza? Pero como es posible que estas tu en mi cabeza..

-Basta Harry te he dicho que no tenemos tiempo… hagamos esto mas fácil para ti, para mi y para todos. –Luna dio unos pasos lejos de Harry – Vamos ¿Piensas estar todo el día en el suelo? ¡Levántate!

Harry Confundido y sin la menor idea de que lo que Luna decía… se levanto y la siguió, porque vamos es Luna, Ella siempre ha sido Diferentemente Especial.

-Bien Harry Toma Asiento… -Dijo Luna después de caminar lo mas cerca de la luz con la voz de Hermione posible.

-¿Qué tome asiento?- Vio el gesto de Luna, un poco nervioso se volteo a buscar donde se iba a sentar, después de unos segundos apareció una banca, ya acomodado regreso a la vista a Luna, la cual ya no tenia su ropa de siempre, estaba vestida como una maestra Muggle… una maestra muggle sexy, vale eso ultimo, jamás se lo diría a Hermione, pero ¡wow!

- ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme? No te preocupes, Hermione no se enterara de esto, estamos en tu cabeza, si, pero esto no es tu fantasía, es la mía –Dijo sonriendo- El ser una maestra muggle obviamente no el… vale, vamos a lo importante, necesito que pongas atención y sobre todo que NO preguntes, y cuando digo "No Preguntes" es NO preguntes… ¿Queda Claro?

- S… ¿Si? –Dijo con Miedo de que si decía que no Luna lo golpeara o se lo ¿Comiera? Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más raro.

-Perfecto, comencemos entonces –Tomo su varita escribiendo en el aire el nombre de Harry, a los lados aparecieron dos Espejos, arriba de un espejo estaba escrito "SNAPE" y en la otra "POTTER" tuvo que darle un toque con la varita para que en estos empezaran a pasar muchas imágenes, de diferentes cosas- Tu atención a mi Harry, lo de los espejos lo trataremos después. – Bien Harry, primero que nada, ¿Cómo es posible que utilizaras una poción de la cual solo sabias… NADA? –Vio la cara de incredibilidad de Harry- Tienes razón continuemos, primero que nada, a pesar de lo raro que creas que es esto y que probablemente no lo entiendas el inicio, Harry esto es muy enserio-Cambio su tono risueño por uno serio- Es serio porque no hay mas tiempo, es nuestra ultima oportunidad.

-¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Harry Con un Poco de miedo.

-Harry te dije que sin preguntas, veamos, tomaste una poción de Chiste, Si, ya esta, lo dije, tu Harry tienes dos vidas- dijo volteando a ver los dos espejos- En una eres patéticamente feliz, tienes a la chica que amas, a tus amigos, a tus padres…

-¡Hey! Que mi vida no es fácil, tengo muchos problemas, mi padre no soporta mi relación con Her…

-En tu otra vida en cambio- Comento ignorando por completo a Harry- has sufrido mucho Harry, es un sufrimiento que definitivamente no mereces, pero lograste superarlo, tienes tus amigos, tienes una vida entera por la cual buscar tu felicidad, tomaste una decisión que dejo heridos a todos en esa vida, en especial a Hermione, la has herido como no tienes idea.

-Yo seria incapaz de herir a Hermione, LA AMO.- grito.

-Pero Claro que la amas, eso es algo que se mas que tu, Harry tu huiste de esa vida- Camino al espejo SNAPE- Tu crees que esto es tu vida, pero no es así, esa voz que escuchas en tu cabeza, esa es tu vida real, la que pide a gritos que regreses.

-Luna creo que estas loca, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estas hablando, no tengo la idea de porque estamos aquí, no tengo idea de porque dices que esto no es mi vida- Se levanto de la banca y camino al espejo SNAPE- Esto es mi vida Luna, tu estas en ella.

-Harry, ¿puedes ir al espejo POTTER y decirme que vez?

Harry se acerco al espejo POTTER pensando que iba a ver la vida de Hermione, pero no fue de ese modo, empezó a ver una vida diferente a la suya, una vida donde paso muchas cosas malas, un niño siendo maltrato por sus tíos, por su primo, un niño sin padres… aparto la vista porque definitivamente no quería ver eso. En el fondo le recordaba algo que no quería sacar a flote.

-Luna ¿Por qué me muestras todo esto? –Señalo el Espejo Potter –Yo no soy esto, yo soy Harry, tu sabes eso, el chico amante de las pociones…

-No Harry eso no es tu vida, tu vida es esta –Señalo el espejo que Harry evitaba ver- Se que tu vida no fue fácil, te admiro por eso Harry, pero tu huiste de ella, dejando a todos… puedes seguir viendo el espejo por favor.

Harry regreso la mirada al espejo, las cosas empezaron a cambiar un poco para el pobre "Harry" llego a Hogwarts, lo vio como un hogar, pero la alegría no duro tanto, algo lo seguía, lo querían muerto, ¿Qué había hecho él? Pero entonces la vio… a Hermione, con él, Siempre con él, las escenas dejaron carecieron de importancia, porque lo único que veía él era a Hermione.

-Mi vida es un sueño… ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir exactamente con eso?

-No tenemos tiempo para entrar en detalles, Harry la cuestión es…

-¿Porque querría regresar? En esta vida soy feliz, en esta vida tengo lo que quiero, ¿Por qué regresar Luna?

-Cuando te digo que el tiempo se acaba Harry es porque se Acaba, llevas un tiempo en coma, si no regresas al mundo real te quedaras aquí siempre…

-Soy feliz Luna ¿Por qué no podría quedarme aquí?

-Tienes razón, ¿lo tienes todo aquí no?-Comento Luna volteando a ver el espejo Snape- Tienes a tus padres, tienes a unos amigos muy buenos- Continuo viendo las imágenes en el espejo-tienes a Hermione, Vaya Harry, tu vida parece patéticamente feliz, es cierto puedes quedarte aquí, seguir con tu vida, ser "FELIZ" ¿Por qué no quedarte aquí? Bueno, no conozco al Harry de este mundo, pero puedo decirte lo que se del Harry de mi mundo, el que me enseño a que a veces hay que hacer sacrificios, el que a pesar de la vida difícil, nunca se rindió… pero tal vez este mundo… en un futuro te casaras con Hermione, serás feliz, muy feliz…pero se te olvida algo Harry, no puedes existir en ambos mundos al mismo tiempo Harry… Tienes que decidir realmente que vida quieres… y al parecer ya lo has hecho… Bueno, tengo que irme, esto realmente esta acabando con mi reserva de "Muglioenits" y ya sabes no se encuentran en todos lados- Luna con una varita desapareció el espejo SNAPE y la banca.

-¿Te vas? –Pregunto Harry

-Claro, ya no hay nada que pueda decirte… quieres seguir soñando, quieres dejar tu vida, lo entiendo Harry, muy en el fondo entiendo porque tomas esta decisión, en fin, si necesitas ayuda acude a ¿mi? Digo a la Luna de tu mundo, se que te podrá ayudar porque ella me lo ha estado diciendo en sueños.- Adios Harry

-¡Pero Luna!- Grito Harry cuando Luna desapareció- ¿Cuándo saldré de aquí?

_-Se que despertaste, no pude imaginarlo, Despertaste ¿Verdad Harry?._

La Voz de Hermione se escucho por todo el túnel, Harry inmediatamente volteo a ver a la luz, de donde siempre salía la voz de Hermione, pero esta vez no era así, Luna había "Olvidado" eliminar el Espejo Potter, del espejo salía la voz de Hermione, no solo su voz estaba ella, frente a él.

-¿_Será que mi necesidad… mi esperanza de que regreses, de que no hayas olvidado todo lo que pasamos es lo que me hace imaginar que despertarías por mi… por todos los que te queremos?_

-Hermione…

-_Los Chicos dicen que no vas a regresar, que tengo que pensar en la opción de que nos abandonaste, de que jamás regresaras, no sobra mucho tiempo, supongo que si no has regresado aun es porque no quieres hacerlo, ya no quiero pasar mis días aquí Harry, tu no lo sabes, esto me esta haciendo cada día mas daño… cada día me lastimas mas Harry._

-Hermione –Harry camino hacia el espejo intentando alcanzar el reflejo de Hermione…. –Hermione- No lograba alcanzar el espejo….

_-Adios Harry… espero que esta vez sea un adiós para algo mas que un día._


End file.
